Akito and Estelle in The Aristocats
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Oliver is curious about his biological family and Tito tells him about his biological father who started a new life in Paris and is known as Thomas O'Malley. When the gang visits Paris, they also meet an old friend of Jenny's parents, Madame Adelaide Bonfamile who owns cats of her own, a mother named Duchess and her three kittens: Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver hummed by the window as Jenny was doing her homework about her family which made him think. He was wondering about his own family. Who they were, how they were, where were they? He soon saw some familiar dogs rushing over to the house.

This made him instantly cheer up, he then came to Jenny's side. "Finished with your homework?"

"I'll stop for now, why, do you wanna play?" Jenny smiled as she decided to take a small break. She soon heard someone at the door and where it sounded like the dogs that come by for a visit once in a while. She put up her homework and came to the door with Oliver and opened it with a smile. "Hey, guys."

Dodger and the other dogs smiled back as they came into the house as they were regular visitors since Oliver lived there.

"Are you okay, honey?" Rita asked Oliver. "You seem a little sad."

Einstein gasped. "You didn't eat chocolate, did ya?"

"No... It's just..." Oliver sighed. "I've been wondering about where I came from... All I remember is being in a box with other kittens, but... I wonder who my parents are."

"Well, I heard from someone that was there on the night you and your siblings were born knows where your father is." Tito said.

"Huh?!" Oliver's eyes widened, he then rushed to the chihuahua. "Tell me everything!"

"Well, a rottweiler that owed me one time when I saved his tail from the dog-catcher told me that he saw a orange male cat leave his wife and kittens to start a new life in Paris," Tito told him. "And where the mother cat was black and white."

"Really!" Oliver replied. "What was his name?"

Tito thought about it for a minute. "Thomas O'Malley, he called himself."

"Then we have to go to Paris." Oliver said.

Jenny put her papers together and then looked up as her parents came in. "Oh, hi, Mom and Dad."

"Jennifer, we know you're off of school for the week, but would you like to come to Paris with us?" Mr. Foxworth asked. "We thought it would be a good trip for us all and you can invite your friends too if you would like."

"That would be perfect!" Jenny beamed.

"Wow, what a stroke of luck." Oliver smiled.

Jenny then hugged her parents as they were now set with going to Paris officially this time. She of course invited Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity to come along.

* * *

 ** _In New York City on Fifth Avenue..._**

It was a lazy day at the Plaza Hotel around teatime, Nanny was reading the newspaper with a cup of tea by the fireplace while Eloise had answered the phone and the lobby had called her down saying that there was a telegram for them which made her run down to the first floor of the hotel to see what it was all about. Ditto was of course on top of Eloise acting as her bow. Miss Thompson smiled as she was sure that Eloise would enjoy this surprise.

"Good morning, Miss Thompson." Eloise spun around happily.

"Good morning, Eloise, you have a telegram." Miss Thompson smiled back as she handed the paper from Western Union.

"Thank you, Miss Thompson." Eloise smiled.

"Of course." Miss Thompson smiled back.

Eloise took the telegram and went to the elevator next to the usual silent attendant except for that one Christmas. "Sixteen, please." she then requested.

She was soon brought back to the sixteenth floor. Nanny was still reading her book until she then flinched as Eloise called for her.

" **NAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNYYYYY!** "

"Eloise, must you do that?!" Mrs. Thornton complained.

"Nanny, look what I have!" Eloise smiled.

"Oh, how marvelous, marvelous, marvelous." Nanny smiled back.

Eloise held out the letter to Nanny and put her glasses on. "Nanny is far-sighted." she then told Ditto.

Nanny adjusted her glasses and looked at the telegram. "Why, it's from your mother, and she wants us to come visit Paris."

Eloise grinned at that.

"We'll have to get our passport photos and call Dr. Hadley for your shots." Nanny then smiled back, but the last part made Eloise frown sourly.

"Must we?" Eloise frowned.

"Oh, Eloise, your shots are good for you," Nanny replied. "Plus you get a lollipop after."

Eloise pouted and folded her arms about her doctor.

"I'll hold your hand so then the pain goes away faster." Nanny said.

Eloise sighed in defeat. "Okay, Nanny."

Nanny nodded and then called Dr. Hadley to tell him that she and Eloise would be in Paris.

"I'll be with you." Ditto said to Eloise.

"I guess..." Eloise pouted.

Nanny then called everybody to tell them that she and Eloise would be away in Paris for a little while. Weenie comforted Eloise which made her smile and hug him.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the Fudos..._**

The telephone rang. Mo then answered it, she then put it down after a moment and called out to Estelle since Jenny was her pen pal and all.

Estelle took the phone. "Hello?"

"Bonjour, Estelle." Jenny smiled.

"Hello to you too, Jenny." Estelle smiled.

"Would you guys like to come to Paris?" Jenny invited. "My parents are going for the week and they said you guys could come along too if you wanted."

"Oh, Paris!" Estelle smiled at the invitation.

"Would you like to come with?" Jenny asked.

"I'd love to and I know someone else who'll happily come along if you're going." Estelle smirked slightly.

"Well, you tell him I'll meet him there." Jenny chuckled as she knew very well who she had in mind.

It was all set then and everyone was getting ready to go to Paris. Oliver was mostly enthusiastic about going since he was finally going to find out about his family.

"And I think this trip will be good for Oliver too." Jenny whispered to her.

"I hope so, any reason why?" Estelle replied.

"Well..." Jenny looked around to make sure no one else was listening. "Tito find out some information about him. Like... About his natural family."

"Oh?" Estelle asked, then surprised.

"Yeah, we hope that this will help him." Jenny said.

"I hope so too, this sounds very important." Estelle replied.

"Fingers crossed." Jenny nodded before crossing her fingers.

"Fingers crossed." Estelle said before crossing her own fingers.

* * *

Later on, it was time for Paris and everyone was getting there in their own way. Oliver was dreaming about his family and wondering what they would be like. If they would even remember him or even like him.

"Oliver?" Jenny asked.

Oliver looked over.

"You okay?" Jenny asked him.

Oliver sighed. "What if they don't like me?"

"How could they not?" Jenny asked.

Oliver shrugged. "I was abandoned."

"Oh, Oliver, I'm sure there's a good explanation for all of that..." Jenny hugged her kitten. "Now please, stop worrying, it'll spoil your good time in Paris."

"Good point." Oliver said.

"It'll be okay, I promise." Jenny smiled.

Oliver smiled back. Before everyone knew it, they were getting into Paris. Forte wasn't sure if he liked modern France all that much, but Cherry seemed to approve and so did Felicity, so he decided to give modern Paris a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's so nice to see you two again." Vincent bowed to Mr. and Mrs. Foxworth.

"It's so nice to see you again as well, Vincent." Mrs. Foxworth smiled.

"Charmed." Mr. Foxworth agreed.

Vincent smiled back to the parents of the girl he had strong feelings for.

"Jennifer also insisted that Oliver come along, did you bring you kitten?" Mrs. Foxworth then asked.

"Of course, she only wanted to come since he was coming." Vincent nodded.

Snow White soon smiled with a mew. Oliver smiled back to her.

"I've read in this guide that there is a wealthy, elderly woman named Madame Adelaide Bonfamile who lives here with her cats," Akito came to the Foxworth couple. "Do you two know her?"

"Oh, yes, we do; she's an old friend of ours." Mr. Foxworth said.

Snow White soon noticed a white cat with the Pound Furries tag on her collar.

"Who's that?" Oliver wondered.

"I dunno, but I'm going to find out." Snow White replied as she was going toward the other white cat.

* * *

"Now which way is it?" The older white cat looked around.

"Excuse me?" Snow White came in front of the older white cat.

"Ah, bonsoir, young félin." the older white cat greeted.

"Hello..." Snow White smiled. "Are you a Pound Furry?"

"Yes, young kitten." The older white cat said.

"I thought so," Snow White nodded. "Um, where are you headed?"

"To my sister's house if I can find it." The older white cat said.

"Who's your sister?" Snow White asked.

"Her name's Duchess." the older white cat replied.

"And what's your name?" Snow White then asked, she felt connection with this cat somehow.

"My name is Maisy." the older white cat said.

"Maisy?" Snow White then asked before smiling. "Cool name."

There were horse clops heard on the road which made everyone look as they then saw an elderly woman with her cats as they were taking a stroll around Paris together.

Maisy soon recognized one of the cats. "I think I've found my sister." she then smiled.

Snow White smiled back about that.

* * *

"Oh, Marie, my little one," the old woman smiled to the white kitten in her hands. "You're going to be as beautiful as your mother, isn't she, Duchess?"

Duchess mewed in agreement.

They soon heard a cat meow which wasn't from Duchess, they soon looked for the source before they saw Maisy.

"Maisy..." Duchess whispered as she locked eyes with the older white cat.

"Duchess." Maisy smiled.

The driver had luckily stopped the carriage for a moment.

"Well, this looks like a family reunion." the old woman seemed to smile at the cats as they seemed to be all happy together.

The black kitten hopped off of the driver's head and looked with the white kitten and orange kitten as they then smiled to Maisy since their mother was smiling.

"Duchess, I'm so glad to see you." Maisy smiled.

"It's been too long..." Duchess smiled back in agreement. "Oh, that's a nice collar, it looks 'purr-fect' on you."

"Thank you," Maisy smiled as she saw the kittens smiling up to her. "I see you've been busy."

Duchess chuckled. "Oh, yes, indeed."

"They're so adorable." Maisy smiled.

"These are my children," Duchess introduced. "Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse."

"It's wonderful to meet you, children." Maisy smiled down to the kittens.

"It's nice to meet you too, Aunt Maisy." the kittens replied with smiles back.

"I bet Marie will be as talented and as beautiful as her mother." Maisy smiled down to the white kitten.

Marie smiled back. "Thanks, Aunt Maisy."

Maisy then nuzzled up against the old woman to show she was friendly and she wanted to ride with them.

"Oh, do you want to ride with us?" The old woman cooed to Maisy.

Maisy smiled.

"Come here, sweetie..." the old woman helped Maisy into the carriage. "There's room for everyone."

Maisy smiled back and nuzzled against the old woman.

"Oh, she looks like she could be your sister, Duchess." the old woman smiled to her cat.

* * *

Duchess smiled up to her and came up next to Maisy to confirm her owner. Maisy and Duchess smiled to each other which made the old woman smile to them. The kittens soon joined back with their mother. The driver seemed to roll his eyes about the many cats, but he then made the horse move again so they could get home. Toulouse was then climbing onto the man's head.

"What is Toulouse doing?" Maisy giggled quietly.

"Oh, being himself." Duchess also giggled.

"Careful, Toulouse!" the old woman chuckled herself. "You're making it very difficult for Edgar."

* * *

"Oh, now where did that sneaky cat sneak off to?" Darla asked as she looked around.

"I hope Weenie and your cat get along." Eloise said as she walked with Darla and Nanny.

"Oh, I'm sure they will Maisy gets along with any dog; just ask Patch." Darla said as she continued to look for the white cat.

Eloise walked Weenie as they walked together on the streets of Paris.

"It's not like Maisy to wander off," Darla told her daughter and nanny. "Except for maybe when Jessica's school took her for a little bit when she had her kittens as part of the animal science department."

"Hey, Aunt Darla." Estelle smiled as she and the others came over.

"Oh, hello, dear!" Darla smiled back.

"So, where's your cat I've heard so much about?" Snow White asked Darla.

"I'm trying to find her, but we're having difficulties." Darla replied.

"Yes, it's 'rawther' troublesome." Nanny agreed as she stayed close with Eloise and Weenie.

"By any chance, is she a white cat?" Oliver asked.

"Why yes, yes, she is." Darla nodded.

"She went over there." Snow White said, pointing over to the old woman.

"Why thank you." Darla replied.

"Uh-huh." Snow White nodded back.

Darla, Eloise, and Nanny soon hurried to Maisy. Maisy smiled, then looked over to the incoming family.

The old woman looked by as she caught a quick glimpse of Nanny. "I could've sworn that was Hilary Andrews..."

* * *

They soon arrived at a big house.

"Ah, home sweet home." Duchess mewed to Maisy.

Maisy smiled back to her sister.

"Whoa, Frou-Frou, steady, girl." Edgar told the horse.

"Excuse me, ma'am!" Eloise called out.

The old woman looked over with a smile as the carriage came to a stop. "Well hello there, who are you?"

"I am me, Eloise," Eloise gave her usual introduction. "I am six."

"I am Madame Bonfamile," the old woman smiled back. "I am in my eighties."

"I can tell." Eloise said as her mother, nanny, dog, and cousins and uncles and aunts and their pets came over.

The old woman was helped out of the carriage and she then looked to Nanny. "Hilary Andrews, is that you?"

"Oh, yes, it is," Nanny smiled. "It's been a very long, long, long time."

"How's Gavin?" Madame Bonfamile smiled back.

"He's marvelous, I got to spend Spring with him in Cape Cod." Nanny replied.

"It's very nice to meet you." Darla smiled.

"Likewise, oh, I see where you get your beauty." Madame Bonfamile said to Eloise.

Eloise giggled in response as she hugged Weenie in her arms.

"Of course, Frou-Frou, I almost forgot." Madame Bonfamile then said to her horse and took out a carrot.

"It reminds me of Maggie back at the Plaza, she takes me all over New York if I want." Eloise told the old woman.

Eloise's bow nodded a bit, surprising the old woman.

"Did your bow just nod at me?" Madame Bonfamile asked.

"Ditto!" Eloise giggled.

Eloise's bow soon changed into Ditto.

"Oh, my word!" Madame Bonfamile replied. "I don't think I've seen such a thing."

"This is Ditto," Eloise smiled up. "He's a Pokemon."

"A Pokemon? But I thought those weren't real." Madame Bonfamile said.

"You've heard of them?" Eloise replied.

"Oh, yes, thousands of times, but I've never actually seen one." Madame Bonfamile replied. "I'd love to say more, but I'm going to meet my lawyer, you're all welcome to come inside, I have plenty of room."

"Oh, yes, please." Mo smiled.

"Come along then." Madame Bonfamile invited.


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you know Nanny, ma'am?" Eloise asked.

Madame Bonfamile smiled down to her. "I used to teach Nanny privately how to sing when she was younger."

"Nanny can sing?" the others asked in slight surprise.

"Why of course, course, course." Nanny smiled.

"Fascinating." Felicity had never heard of the woman singing before.

"Berlioz, come back here," Duchess called to her black-furred son and prompted him to use his manners to the horse who had given them a ride home. "Haven't you forgotten something, darling?"

"Thank you, Miss Frou-Frou for letting me ride on your back." Berlioz said politely.

"You are quite welcome, young man." Frou-Frou chuckled to the black kitten.

"How was that, Mama?" Berlioz smiled.

"Very good, darling, that was very nice." Duchess smiled back.

"You sure have taught your kittens how to behave." Maisy smiled.

"Oh, yes, believe me, it wasn't easy." Duchess replied.

"Is their father home?" Maisy then asked, not knowing her sister was a single mother now.

Duchess frowned bitterly while the kittens played around Frou-Frou's feet, not paying attention to their mother and aunt right now.

"What's wrong?" Maisy asked, frowning with Duchess as she seemed to have brought back a painful memory.

"I'm afraid their father is no longer with us." Duchess frowned quietly.

"Oh... I-I'm so sorry..." Maisy replied.

"It's all right, darling, you didn't know." Duchess said softly.

"What happened?" Maisy asked curiously. "If you don't mind me knowing."

"He was run over." Duchess frowned.

"Oh, my goodness!" Maisy gasped.

"The children barely remember, but I know that they need a father, especially Berlioz and Toulouse." Duchess nodded.

"Well, who knows? Maybe you'll meet a new male cat." Maisy smiled.

"I'm not sure..." Duchess replied. "There was really no one else like Francois."

"You never know." Maisy shrugged.

Duchess shrugged herself.

* * *

"Come along, Duchess, kittens, come along," Madame Bonfamile called as she let her guests inside of the house. "Oh, and Edgar, I'm expecting my attorney, Georges Hautecourt. You remember him, of course."

"Of course, Madame," Edgar replied before mumbling to himself. "How could anyone forget him?"

"Oh, this place is a lot bigger and exotic than the hotel where Madame and Monsieur Dupois stay in." Eloise beamed as she looked all around the mansion owned by the retired opera singer.

"You can say that again." Estelle said.

"At least this place has an elevator unlike their hotel..." Nanny agreed with Darla's friends from this country who welcomed them into Paris often.

Darla giggled in response to her old nanny who took care of Eloise now.

* * *

Oliver and Snow White walked together and came in front of the kitten siblings.

"Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?" Marie asked as she stood between her brothers.

"We sure are." Snow White smiled.

"Long time now." Oliver smiled back in agreement.

"Ooh~" Berlioz and Toulouse smirked.

"I think it's romantic." Marie smiled.

"You would..." Toulouse scoffed at his sister.

"Wanna play with us?" Berlioz asked the other kittens.

Snow White and Oliver smiled at the invitation and decided to go play with the other kittens.

 _'I guess needing to know where my father is can wait.'_ Oliver thought to himself with a smile.

* * *

Madame Bonfamile came into the room with the others with Duchess at the mirror with her.

"You look perfectly lovely, Madame Bonfamile." Eloise smiled as she lay down on the woman's bed with Skipperdee and Weenie beside her.

"You truly do." Darla said.

"Oh, you're both very kind, and it's nice to see you both in Paris for a change." Madame Bonfamile smiled.

"We've been meaning to be together in Paris." Eloise said.

"Yes, I need to be with my baby after all." Darla smiled as she then hugged Eloise.

Scruffy was looking around the room, curious about it.

"There now, Duchess, that's better," Madame Bonfamile smiled to her cat. "We must both look our best for Georges. He's our oldest and dearest friend, you know."

"Oldest and dearest friend?" Mo smiled. "How old is he?"

"Oh, he'll probably outlive us all," Madame Bonfamile chuckled. "He's my attorney."

"May I suggest my lawyer in Virginia, Mr. Nye?" Darla offered.

"Who?" Vincent asked.

"Mr. Nye is my mother's lawyer," Eloise explained. "He has an office on Madison Avenue. He has already had the whooping cough and the measles," she then whispered the other part only for her cousins to hear. "Sometimes I give him rubber candy, he is absolutely so dumb he eats it. Sometimes he brings he a present whether I deserve it or not, I usually do," she then spoke up louder again. "Here's what he likes: Martinis. Here's what I like: Dandelions."

"Nice." Akito said.

"I don't like Mr. Nye that much myself." Darla whispered to Eloise, having heard what she said of what she did with the lawyer whenever he would visit the hotel.

"You have a lovely home, ma'am." Jenny smiled with a curtsy.

"Oh, thank you, dear," Madame Bonfamile smiled back. "Natalie, she's so much like you."

"Don't I know it?" Mrs. Foxworth beamed as she came in the room. "That Vincent boy reminds me so much of Gregory when we were younger."

"He truly does." Mr. Foxworth said, agreeing with his wife.

The Foxworth couple then smiled to each other as they held each other when Vincent and Jenny interacted.

"I look forward to hear stories of you all after I speak with my attorney." Madame Bonfamile smiled with them.

"And we'd be happy to tell you." Vincent said.

"Of course." Madame Bonfamile agreed.

The kids smiled as they really liked this woman so far, especially Jenny since she was an old friend of the family's.

* * *

Akito soon heard an old man coming. "I hear someone coming, he kind of sounds old." he then told the others.

"That must be the attorney." Eloise hunched.

"He's singing some kind of song." Akito said.

"Yep, that's my attorney alright." Madame Bonfamile nodded.

"Would you dears mind?" Darla replied. "This is kind of grown-up business."

"Ah, yes, yes, yes." Nanny agreed.

The kids then left the room to do something else while Madame Bonfamile would meet with her attorney.

* * *

"What should we do?" Estelle asked.

"The kitties are outside." Jenny noticed.

The kids then decided to go see their kittens as Edgar was going into one room. Akito had a slight suspicion about Edgar.

"You coming, Kito?" Felicity asked.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Akito replied.

"Okay." Estelle said.

* * *

Akito went back inside while the others went outside to play with the kittens. Akito decided to use his powers to find out what Edgar was doing. He cleaned the inside of his ear and used his super-hearing of course. He could hear Madame Bonfamile speaking with his aunt and the old English woman who was Eloise's nanny as Edgar was ironing his pants as he was listening in himself on the discussion of the old woman's will.

"Sounds like they are talking about her will." Akito whispered.

 ** _'And naturally, I want my beloved cats to be always cared for,'_ ** Madame Bonfamile's voice said. **_'And certainly no one can do this better than my faithful servant, Edgar.'_**

 ** _'Edgar?'_ ** Georges replied in surprise as the butler did a victory dance in his room as he thought he would inherit everything from the old woman. **_'Adelaide, you mean to say you're leaving your vast fortune to Edgar? Everything you posess? Stock and bonds? Thi-This mansion? Your country chateau? Art treasures, jewels and-"_**

 ** _'No, no, no, Georges,'_** Madame Bonfamile replied as Edgar blew thankful kisses, but soon became very disappointed as the woman corrected her attorney. **_'To my cats.'_**

 _'Well, that puts a damper in Edgars happiness.' Akito thought to himself._

 ** _'To your cats?'_** Georges, Darla, and Nanny asked in surprise, but not as bad as the butler's surprise.

"Cats?!" Edgar gasped in dismay.

 ** _'Yes, Georges,'_** Madame Bonfamile replied before explaining. **_'I simply wish to have the cats inherit first. Then, at the end of their life span, my entire estate will revert to Edgar.'_**

 ** _'But Madame, don't cats have nine lives?'_** Atticus asked.

 ** _'Oh, Atticus...'_** Cherry replied in slight deadpan.

 ** _'Well, you know, Duchess is grown up and she has her babies of course.'_** Madame Bonfamile replied.

 ** _'True._** ' Atticus nodded.

Edgar ranted about this, but made sure no one could overhear him, except for Akito of course. "Cats inherit first! And I come after the cats. I, me, after-No. It's not fair! Ooh! I mean, each cat will live about twelve years. I can't wait. And each cat has nine lives, that's four times twelve multiplied by nine times," he then tried to do math before looking insulted even more. "No it's less than that. Anyway, it's much longer that I'd ever live. I'll be gone. No. Oh, no. They'll be gone. I'll think of a way. Why, there are a million of reasons why I should! All of them dollars. Millions. Those cats have got to go." he then accidentally tore his pants.

"Ya gotta love it when bad guys talk to themselves." Akito said quietly to himself as he overheard all of that. He soon went to the others.


	4. Chapter 4

"You guys sure have some fun games." Toulouse said to the other kittens.

"Yeah, I wanna be an adventurer too!" Berlioz beamed.

"The adventures we've had aren't games." Oliver said.

"Oh?" the kittens replied.

"Trust us, we know." Snow White nodded.

"You would be surprised what we've all been through." Weenie even agreed.

The Pokemon soon came out of their Pokeballs. Marie yelped and hid behind her brothers, a little scared of the Pokemon.

"It's okay, girl, they won't hurt you." Jenny soothed the kitten.

"They won't...?" Marie asked as she slowly came out with Toulouse and Berlioz.

Vulpix nuzzled against Jenny with a fond smile, feeling glad to see her yet again.

"I guess some of them are cute." Marie smiled.

Teddy smiled back.

"Especially this one." Marie nuzzled her nose against the young Teddiursa.

Teddy smiled bashfully and even seemed to blush slightly.

"Aw! Someone's blushing." Estelle smiled.

"So, what do you guys do for fun?" Mismagius asked the kittens.

"We usually hang out around here, the real fun's in the activity room where the piano and paints are." Marie replied.

Vincent's eyes lit up. "Did you say paints?"

"Papa really loves to paint." Vulpix said.

Vincent smiled sheepishly. "I do." he then admitted.

"Then we better get to the paint." Toulouse said.

"All right." Oliver agreed, he still wondered about meeting his father, but he was having so much fun with the other kittens that he didn't think about it as much.

* * *

They all ran to the door together.

"Wait for me, wait for me!" Berlioz called out.

"Ladies first!" Snow White smiled as she ran up ahead.

"That's right!" Marie agreed.

Unfortunately, Marie, Toulouse, and Berlioz got stuck together in the door.

"Why should you and Snow White be first?" Toulouse scoffed.

"Because we're ladies, that's why." Marie replied snobbishly.

"Boys, they're right; they are ladies and they get to go first." Oliver said.

"Huh, Marie's not a lady." Toulouse scoffed as Marie jumped down, but Berlioz grabbed her by her tail.

"She's nothing but a sister!" Berlioz added in.

"Let her tail go." Akito said as he saw what one of them was doing with his telescopic/X-Ray vision.

Berlioz blinked and then let go of Marie which made her flop and slide against the floor.

"Okay, now to get you two out of the way." Scruffy said.

Berlioz and Toulouse wiggled and popped out of the door. Snow White smirked to them and then came in through the cat door beside Marie. Dot soon came in next.

"Okay, guys, let's go." Oliver then said to Scruffy, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Weenie.

Weenie nodded in agreement. The boys then came in together, one-by-one.

* * *

Duchess was on her way down with Maisy as they then saw the pets fighting each other with tickling, clawing, and biting.

"Kids." Maisy sighed.

"Let me handle this," Duchess replied since she was the mother after all. "Marie, darling. Marie, you must stop that. This is really not ladylike. The same with you, Snow White and Dot."

"Sorry, ma'am." Dot and Snow White frowned.

"And Berlioz, well, such behavior is most unbecoming to a lovely gentleman." Duchess then told her black-furred son.

"Well, they started it." Berlioz defended.

"Ladies do not start fights, but they can finish them." Marie retorted.

"Yeah." Snow White added.

The two then smirked and high-pawed each other. Berlioz then stuck his tongue out at the girls.

"Oh, Berlioz." Maisy sighed to that.

"Berlioz, now, don't be rude." Duchess scolded.

"We were just practicing biting and clawing." Oliver said nervously.

"Aristocrats do not practice biting and clawing and things like that," Duchess replied as she was fixing Marie's bow tie. "It's just horrible!"

"But what if you are ever kidnapped?" Snow White asked.

"Yeah," Toulouse smirked in agreement. "Someday, we might meet a tough alley cat." he then jumped on the floor and hissed like a wild cat.

"Looks like a certain kitten is looking tough." Maisy giggled.

"Now that will do," Duchess laughed herself. "It's time we concerned ourselves with self-improvement. Now, you want to grow up to be lovely, charming ladies and gentlemen. Now Toulouse, you go and start on with your painting and Vincent can help you since he seems interested."

"Oh, most certainly, ma'am!" Vincent beamed to the mother cat.

"Yes, Mama." Toulouse said.

"Oh, yeah." Vincent beamed.

"Your brother really likes to paint." Felicity said to Akito and Estelle.

"After that adventure he had, of course he does." Estelle smiled.

* * *

Vincent stood next to the orange-furred kitten with a blue bow tie. And where they both went over to two blank canvases. Toulouse was going to paint with his paws while Vincent was going to use the paintbrush that Barbie gave him. Vincent decided to just use one color of paint since his paintbrush was magical.

"Wow... How'd you do that?" Toulouse asked.

"Magic." Vincent smiled as he painted a portrait of the cat family together.

Toulouse smiled as he painted beside Vincent.

"Mama, Aunt Maisy, may we watch Toulouse and Vincent paint before we start our music lesson?" Marie asked. "Please?"

"It would be nice to see how they are doing." Maisy said.

"Well, yes my love, but you must be very quiet." Duchess approved, agreeing with her sister.

The pets agreed to staying quiet.

Toulouse was mixing the oils, dripping some on the floor so that Berlioz had to jump aside. "Uh-oh."

Berlioz luckily missed that and Toulouse and Vincent went back to work.

"Lovely picture, Vincent." Duchess smiled to the brown-haired boy.

"Thank you, Duchess; I just thought about you and your kittens and decided to do a portrait for you all." Vincent said.

"Oh, you're very sweet for a human." Duchess purred.

Vincent smiled as he continued.

"Aha, yeah!" Toulouse smiled as he finished his painting.

"It's Edgar!" Marie giggled.

"It _is_ Edgar." Snow White also giggled.

"Yeah, old picklepuss Edgar!" Berlioz laughed with the others.

Soon, the puppies started to laugh with them.

"'Old Pricklepuss'?" Duchess asked while even laughing herself, but tried not to because that was not a nice name to call somebody. "Now, now, Berlioz, that is not kind. You know Edgar is so fond of all of us and takes very good care of us."

"Then why do the ends of my fur stand up when he's around?" Snow White asked.

"It does?" Oliver asked in concern.'

"I don't know why, but I don't trust him." Snow White replied.

"Something about him must be off then." Estelle said.

Scruffy and Dot sniffed, then shrugged.

"We'll smell him later." Scruffy decided.

"Yeah." Dot agreed.

Maisy soon smelled a mouse. She looked around as she followed her sense of smell for the common prey of the feline.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, let's leave Toulouse and Vincent to their paintings," Duchess suggested. "Now dear, you go to the piano and run along. Both of you, go ahead."

"Yes, Mama." Marie and Berlioz replied.

"Ooh, I love, love, love playing the piano with my friend Bill!" Eloise smiled.

Maisy was soon going over to a mouse hole.

"It's time to practice your scales and your arpeggios." Duchess told Berlioz.

Maisy sniffed as she came to the mouse hole and smirked. "Heheh, gotcha."

"Oh, please don't eat me!" The mouse begged.

"Maisy!" Duchess called.

Maisy looked over to her sister.

"Please, if you see a mouse, leave him alone, that's a friend of ours." Duchess replied.

"Oops, sorry." Maisy said before placing the mouse back on the ground.

The mouse gasped and backed away.

"Sorry... I didn't know you were friends with my sister, niece, and nephews." Maisy told the mouse.

"Y-You're Duchess's sister?" The mouse asked.

"Yes, I am," Maisy replied. "We were separated a long time ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." The mouse frowned.

"What's your name?" Maisy then smiled.

"They call me 'Roquefort'." the mouse replied, smiling back.

"It's nice to meet you." Maisy smiled.

"Likewise." Roquefort smiled back.

"My name is Maisy." Maisy said.

"Nice to meet you, Maisy, let me know when you all have lunch, I'd like to stop by." Roquefort replied.

"Sure thing." Maisy smiled down to the mouse.

The mouse soon rushed back in. Maisy came back over to her family with a smile.

"It's time to practice your scales and your arpeggios." Duchess told Berlioz.

"Mind if I join?" Snow White asked.

"You may if you wish." Duchess allowed.

"Yay!" Snow White smiled. She then hopped up beside Berlioz.

* * *

Jenny smiled as she held Oliver in her lap as he decided to watch this time unlike in her piano lessons. Berlioz then started to crack his fingers while Marie waited for him to start playing so she could sing her song.

"Any time now." Snow White said patiently.

"We're ready, Maestro." Marie added in, but she was slowly losing her patience.

Berlioz then slammed the keys which hit Marie's tail.

"Ow!" Marie yelped. "Mama, he did it again!"

Berlioz then hit the keys. "Tattletale."

 _'Please start.'_ Snow White thought to herself.

"Now, Berlioz," Duchess gently told her black-furred son. "Now, please, darling, settle down, and play me your pretty little song."

"Yes, Mama." Berlioz then gave in and played the piano keys with his front paws.

 _'About time.'_ Snow White thought to herself.

"Doe me so doe doe so me doe, Every truly cultured music student knows, You must learn your scales and your arpeggios, And the music ringing from your chest and not your nose, While you sing your scales and your arpeggios~" Marie began to sing.

Snow White smiled as she was going to sing next.

"If you're faithful to your daily practicing, You will find your progress is encouraging, Doe me so me doe me so me fa la so it goes, When you sing your scales and your arpeggios~" Berlioz sang before Snow White.

"Doe me so doe-" Snow White began until Berlioz played out of rhythm with Toulouse who came onto the keyboard with paint covered paws. "Really?" she then asked, unimpressed.

Oliver went to make the brothers stop for ruining Snow White's big moment.

"Let's try that again." Snow White sighed.

"Don't do that ever again." Oliver told Toulouse and Berlioz.

"Sorry, I went overboard." Berlioz said.

Oliver rolled his eyes. Berlioz then played the tune again, but allowed Snow White to have a part in the song.

"Doe me so doe doe so me doe, me so doe doe so me doe, Though at first it seems as though it doesn't show, Like a tree, ability will root and grow~" Snow White began to sing.

Oliver smiled as he found her singing beautiful.

"If you're smart you'll learn by heart, What every artist knows~" Duchess, Berlioz, and Marie sang together.

"You must sing your scales~" Duchess and Marie sang together.

"And your arpe-e-e-gios!~" Snow White concluded.

"Beautiful." Oliver smiled.

Snow White blushed to him with a smile back.

* * *

"Ah, good evening, my little ones." Edgar came in with a meal for the cats.

"Good evening, sir." Akito said.

The others looked to Edgar. Snow White had the funny feeling again. Scruffy and Dot sniffed Edgar and now understood why Snow White had a bad feeling about him.

"Hello, children." Edgar greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Edgar." Akito replied with suspicion in his voice.

"You okay?" Edgar asked.

"Fine and dandy." Akito faked a smile.

Edgar gave the kids a look, but then came to the cats to give them their cream.

"The cream does look good." Snow White said in cat language.

"I have enough for all of you to share," Edgar smiled to all of the cats, including Maisy, Snow White, and Oliver. "Your favorite dish, prepared a very special way. It's creme de la creme a la Edgar. Sleep well. I-I mean, eat, eat well, of course."

Scruffy and Dot began to look around Edgar to see if he had any food for them.

"Are you two hungry too?" Edgar smiled to the two puppies.

Scruffy and Dot began to beg as was their dog nature.

"Well, I suppose you could have these yummy dog biscuits." Edgar took out a few bone-shaped treats.

Weenie panted and rushed over so he could also have one. Scruffy began to sniff the dog biscuits. Edgar then left the room as the cats lapped up their cream, enjoying it very much. Scruffy, Dot, and Weenie soon ate the dog biscuits.

"I sense some trouble afoot..." Eloise commented.

"Me too." Ditto said as he slithered to the top of her blonde head.

Roquefort came back once he smelled their cream which made him hungry.

"Looks like a certain mouse is hungry." Maisy smiled.

"Please don't eat him." Duchess said.

"He's your friend, I wouldn't dream of it." Maisy promised her sister.

"You want some of the cream?" Maisy asked the mouse.

"It's creme de la creme a la Edgar." Marie added with a smile.

Roquefort took out a cracker and decided to join them for their cream.

"It's pretty good." Snow White smiled.

"Mm, this is yummy!" Marie beamed as Roquefort dunked his cracker in the cream and found himself enjoying it just as much as the others.

"These biscuits are delicious." Dot smiled.

"Yeah... Very good..." Scruffy smiled before yawning slightly.

"It's no roast beef bone, but it sure is delectable." Weenie agreed.

The pets started to get sleepy. When the pets yawned, it made the kids yawn back.

"Knock it off, guys!" Felicity called then. "Yawning is catching."

"Sorry, but we're getting sleepy." Scruffy yawned.

"Maybe we should rest our eyes for a little while..." Snow White yawned and stretched beside Marie.

"A little sleep does sound good." Oliver yawned.

"Come on, Weenie, we don't need naps, right?" Eloise smiled, but then did a double take once she saw her puppy was fast asleep, she then reached into her bag and took out her Do Not Disturb sign which she usually slept with back at home and decided to let him nap. "All right, stay out of trouble." she then smiled peacefully like a mother.

"Aw, they look so cute." Estelle whispered.

"We better let them get some rest." Vincent suggested as he put his paintbrush away.

"Agreed." Jenny whispered.

The kids then left the room while the pets fell asleep. Skipperdee even fell asleep due to having a small bit of the creme with his usual raisins.

"Should we take a nap?" Felicity asked.

"Watching these guys sleep is making me a little fatigue..." Estelle agreed.

"Same here." Akito yawned.

Eloise couldn't help but yawn along, though she was often restless. The kids then decided to sleep with the animals as it suddenly became a tiring evening for them all. The adults were about to come get the kids, but then saw they were asleep.

* * *

"I don't believe I've seen Eloise fall asleep so fast." Nanny giggled.

"Same with us with the twins." Atticus said.

The Pokemon were also asleep with the pets.

Madame Bonfamile smiled, she decided to put everyone in the proper rooms to get some sleep. And where each room was perfect.

"Thank you, Adelaide." Nanny smiled.

"It's no problem at all, I always enjoy good company." Madame Bonfamile smiled back.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Natalie, Gregory, how do you know Madame Bonfamile?" Atticus asked the parents of the girl that his oldest son had very much affection for.

"Yeah, how do you know her?" Mo also asked.

"She used to be my nanny on her off time from work," Natalie smiled. "We were close like a mother and daughter. She was also neighbors with Gregory's grandfather and they even had a party and we both happened to come at the same time and we met at the first time at age sixteen."

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

"It sort of just happened," Natalie smiled. "He was like a Knight in Shining Armor."

"So romantic." Mo smiled.

"You should've seen it..." Natalie sighed in memory.

"And I know Adelaide mostly from Sir Wilkes." Nanny then smiled.

"Ah, yes, Willy," Madame Bonfamile smiled herself. "How is the old boy then?"

Nanny blushed slightly. "He's fine, thank you."

"Ooh, looks like a certain someone is in love with him." Madame Bonfamile smirked playfully.

Nanny smiled bashfully. "We are rawther close nowadays, he even came to visit us on Christmas Eve."

"That was kind of him." Madame Bonfamile said.

"Yes... We shared a kiss under the mistletoe as Eloise's mother was coming home." Nanny smiled.

"It was hard work being in Paris..." Darla sighed. "Sometimes I feel like they were just trying to keep me away from my own daughter, I only saw her about two or three times for the year. Sometimes I'd call in and say I'd be home in three more days, but then I'd have to call again to say 'No, I can't come home anymore, I have too much work'."

"That's terrible." Madame Bonfamile frowned.

Darla frowned back and nodded.

"What was your line of work, Ms. Fudo?" Madame Bonfamile then asked.

"I worked in the fashion industry like Christian Dior and Coco Chanel." Darla replied.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"Thank Rarity." Mo whispered since the unicorn mare was a big influence on Darla's interest in fashion.

Atticus chuckled in response.

* * *

The sun was slowly going down.

"My, my, my, it's quite late," Nanny commented. "Perhaps we should all turn in for the evening, we'll find a hotel."

"Oh, no, I insist you all stay here." Madame Bonfamile replied.

"Really?" Mo smiled.

"Oh, you should," Madame Bonfamile smiled back. "I do enjoy company."

"We wouldn't want to impose..." Forte replied.

"Perish the thought." Madame Bonfamile replied back.

"Well, if you insist." Atticus said.

Madame Bonfamile smiled and then had them all get settled in. The couples were given their own rooms to share of course.

"Would you like to stay with me?" Madame Bonfamile asked Nanny. 'The kitties usually stay here with me, but I have extra space in my bed."

"Oh, yes, please." Nanny said.

Madame Bonfamile smiled.

* * *

It was a peaceful night for the most part, but for the animals, it would be far from peaceful as Edgar had other plans for them. He of course had to include the Pokemon so then there would be no witnesses. The adults were asleep, but some of them had bad feelings about what was going on. Edgar had the pets and the Pokemon in a baby basket. Luckily for him, they were all still knocked out cold from their dinner. He then got onto his motorcycle and drove off, taking them all out of Paris. He of course would have been successful if two dogs hadn't heard his motorcycle.

"Lafayette," one dog called to the other. "Hey, Lafayette. Lafayette!"

The other dog came up from the hay. "Hey, I'm right here!" he then glared.

"Listen," the first dog replied. "Wheels approaching."

The second dog began to try to hear. "Oh, Napoleon, we done bit six tires today," he then said. "Chased four motorcars and a bicycle and a scooter."

"Hush your mouth!" the other dog replied before raising an ear. "Two-cylinder, chain drive, one squeaky wheel on the front, it sounds like."

This sounded like something they might be able to use. They started walking together in the dark of the night.

"Now, you go for the tires, and I'll go right for the seat of the problem." Napoleon suggested.

"Hey, now why do _you_ always go for the seat and I go for the tires?" Lafeyette asked.

"'Cuz I outrank you, that's why," Napoleon replied. "Now stop beating your gums and sound the attack!"

Lafayette soon started to howl.

"No, that's mess call!" Napoleon told him.

"Made a mess of it, huh?" Lafayette replied.

"You can be replaced, you know." Napoleon reminded.

"Sorry, I'll do better." Lafayette said.

The two dogs then decided to charge.

"Wait a minute, I'm the leader!" Napoleon stopped the other dog. "I'm the one that says when we go. Here we go. Charge!"

The dogs then attacked Edgar on his motorcycle. And where this caught Edgar's attention. The motorcycle was coming apart and the basket fell out of Edgar's reach as the dogs threw him off. The dogs then laughed as they were able to take the motorcycle away from Edgar. Edgar was able to get his motorcycle back, but that didn't stop the dogs and it was now starting to rain. And where it started to thunder.

* * *

 ** _Back in the Bonfamile mansion..._**

The kids woke up in a room for their own and they were surprised that they were there, not remember going there, but their parents probably brought them to bed.

"I can't sleep." Eloise pouted as she sat up.

"How can anyone sleep with that room rumbling thunder?" Jenny groaned as she also started to wake up.

"I know, I'd rawther hear pigeons and car horns when I go to sleep." Eloise glared.

"It's an earthquake! It's an earthquake!" Felicity called nervously.

Eloise bit her lip nervously then.

"Oh, wait, it's just Akito fighting in his sleep." Felicity then smiled.

Eloise giggled. "Felicity..."

"The pets and Pokemon have been kidnapped!" Akito gasped, waking up.

"What?!" the kids asked.

"I know they have!" Akito jumped out of bed. "Come on, I'll show you."

The kids then came back into the parlor room where their pets and Pokemon had been left and it was all empty.

"No one here." Felicity frowned as she used her night vision.

"I bet it was Edgar." Akito said before getting dressed at super-speed so they couldn't see him naked.

Estelle had her eyes covered and then looked over to her twin brother.

"He's given me a bad vibe ever since we came here," Akito glared. "And I intend on stopping him!"

"I agree." Estelle said.

"Me too." Felicity even agreed.

"Really?" Akito replied. "Guys, I can-"

"We're a team, Kito," Vincent put his arm around his little brother. "Who helped Eliza when those elephants were about to march into an electric fence?"

"We all did..." Akito sighed.

"And who helped save Kopa and Ryan back at the zoo when they got sent to the wild?" Eloise then quizzed.

"We all did..." Akito replied.

"And which bunch of kids helped Jenny when her life was in danger from Mr. Sykes?" Estelle then asked.

"We all did." Akito said.

"That is why we are going with you." Felicity said.

"All of our pets are gone and so are our Pokemon, this is a team effort." Vincent put his hands on Akito's shoulders.

Akito then smiled. "You're right... We're all going to do this, we're all in this together."

"Then we must go." Estelle nodded firmly.

"We better leave our parents a note in case we're away too long." Jenny said as she wrote down on a piece of paper.

"Good idea." Vincent agreed.

Jenny wrote a note out and they all got dressed as they moved out into the night to find their missing pets and Pokemon.


	7. Chapter 7

The basket was under a bridge and a thunderclap had woken up Duchess instantly.

"Oh! Oh, where am I?" Duchess asked instantly worried and anxious. "I am not at home at all. Children, where are you? Answer me! Berlioz? Toulouse, Marie, where are you?"

"Duchess?! Children, where are you?!" Maisy called out as she came out from the water.

"Maisy?!" Duchess called.

"Oh, Duchess!" Maisy ran over to her sister and hugged her. "Thank Heavens."

"Have you seen the children?" Duchess asked.

"Here I am, Mama and Aunt Maisy." Marie appeared then.

"Oh, Marie..." Maisy comforted her niece.

"I guess I had a nightmare and fell out of bed." Marie pouted.

"Where are the others?" Maisy asked.

"Mama! Aunt Maisy!" Berlioz's voice called out.

"That's Berlioz." Marie recognized the sound of her brother's voice.

"Over here, darling," Duchess called soothingly. "Berlioz, here we are. And don't worry, everything is going to be all right."

"I'm coming, Mama..." Berlioz came over, looking very wet and miserable. "Gee, I'm cold and w-wet... Mama?"

A frog then croaked at him.

" **MAMA!** " Berlioz cried out in fright once he couldn't see his mother or anyone else he knew which worried him.

The frog croaked once again.

"Mama!" Berlioz cried out before running into the two adult female cats.

"Oh, darling, that's only a little frog." Duchess soothed.

"But he had a mouth like a hippopotamus." Berlioz replied.

"Yeah, frogs can somehow be able to do that with their mouths," Maisy said. "Have you seen Snow White, Oliver, Toulouse, or the Pokemon?"

Toulouse!" Marie called.

Everyone then yelled the other orange kitten's name, but he was still in the basket and looked a little cranky from their yelling.

"Hey, what's all the yelling about, huh?" Toulouse asked as he came out with Snow White and Oliver.

"Yeah, we're trying to get some sleep." Oliver yawned.

"I hate my naps to be interrupted..." Snow White looked the most grouchy of them all.

"Why didn't you guys answer?" Berlioz asked.

"Mama, Aunt Maisy, they've been here all the time!" Marie firmly informed.

"Mama?!" Teddy's voice called out from behind a tree.

"What just happened?" Vulpix asked as he shook himself a little.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Larvitar replied.

"Neither do I." Mismagius said.

"Same here." The Ralts twins added.

"Mama..." Teddy pouted as he couldn't find Estelle anywhere.

"I was having a funny dream, Edgar was in it," Toulouse said once he woke up a little more. "And we were all riding and bouncing along-"

"I don't think it was a dream." Oliver said as he saw their surrounding.

The frog then croaked again.

"It wasn't..." Dot then pouted as she then came out with Scruffy and the Pokemon slowly and carefully came down the tree.

"Edgar? Oh, darling..." Duchess replied in doubt. "Why that's ridiculous."

"I know it was him, I just know it was." Snow White said.

"I knew I smelled something rotten in Denmark." Scruffy glared.

"You sure it isn't you?" Dot deadpanned slightly.

"Maybe you guys just fell on your heads." Berlioz suggested.

"He must be after your mistress's money, I mean, think about it; after your mistress dies, she would leave her money and riches to you and your children and since each cat has nine lives, by the time you each died, Edgar would be gone himself by then." Maisy said.

There was then a thunder boom heard which startled the little ones and it even made Teddy cry like a baby.

"Ah, Teddy, it's okay..." Mismagius tried to soothe the Teddiursa. She soon then started to cradle him.

Teddy cried while Mismagius soothed and gently shushed him to calm him down, he was just like a baby without his mother.

"Mama, I'm afraid, I wanna go home now." Marie pouted.

"Now, now, my darling, don't be frightened." Duchess cooed.

"We'll have to wait until the storm is over." Maisy said.

The thunder got louder and it was enough to even startle the adult cats.

"Oh, dear, oh, dear, let's get in the basket!" Duchess rushed. "All of us!"

They all went into the basket to be safe and dry, luckily, the basket seemed to be big enough to fit them all.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Toulouse pouted.

"I'm sure we'll all be just fine in here." Scruffy said.

"I hope everyone's okay without us." Weenie pouted.

"Oh, who knows how they'll react once they wake up?" Oliver frowned.

* * *

 ** _Back at the mansion..._**

Nanny and Madame Bonfamile were fast asleep in the bed they shared together, but they were both suddenly awakened by the thunder which startled them due to how loud it was.

"Oh, my, what a storm." Nanny frowned.

"Oh, I had the most terrible dream..." Madame Bonfamile held her head, she then came out of bed and looked to the area where her cats slept and then decided to comfort them as they were probably afraid of the storm as well. "Thank goodness it was only a dream. Oh, dear, what a terrible night. Now, now, my darlings. Don't be frightened. The storm will soon pass," she then opened the curtain to see that the basket was gone which had terrified her instantly. "Oh, no!"

"M-Maybe they're just sleeping with the children." Nanny smiled nervously.

The two older women then left the room. Madame Bonfamile was very worried for her cats. Nanny came into the room where the kids were playing earlier that day, only to find the others with a note that Jenny wrote about where she and the others would be in case they woke up, worried sick over them.

* * *

" ** _Dear Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Fudo, and Mr. and Mrs. Forte, and Nanny and Madame Bonfamile,_**

 ** _We're going out to save the pets and Pokemon as they have been kidnapped by someone and I'll give you a hint; his name starts with an 'E', anyways we'll be back as soon as we can. -_**

 ** _From, Jenny."_** The note said.

"Oh, our little baby..." Natalie sounded worried.

"There, there, sweetheart, she's a smart kid now that she's friends with Mr. Fagin." Gregory soothed his wife.

"Yes, but she's never been to Paris before." Natalie frowned.

"Alone." Gregory added with a just as sad frown.

"She won't be alone." Mo said.

"They're bright kids, they'll all be okay." Atticus agreed knowingly.

"Well, all right." Natalie sighed.

Cherry didn't seem that all worried with the kids being out like Atticus and Mo. This was kind of a normal thing for them now that they could never worry when the kids would go out and have an adventure to make things right in the end just like they did back in the day.

"We should try and sleep." Forte said.

"How can we sleep with our children lost out there in the big world?!" Natalie panicked.

"Now, now, now, I know that seems rash, but it'll be fine..." Nanny put her hands on the woman's shoulders. "It'll be all right... If I know Eloise and her cousins, things will turn up in the end, you'll see."

"Okay, okay..." Natalie still sighed sadly.

"I'm sure that Vincent boy will keep a good eye on Jennifer." Gregory soothed his wife.

"You're quite right." Natalie said.

Gregory smiled.

"Celestia, if you're listening, it's us..." Atticus whispered in a prayer stance. "Please... Watch over our children... And everyone else..."

Roquefort overheard the commotion from Madame Bonfamile and decided to try to help find Duchess and the kittens.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the kids..._**

Felicity took the lead for the most part since she was born with night vision. Akito had used his magic to keep his Ponyta's flames from going out as he had brought it out to help search for the pets and the rest of the Pokemon. Jenny stayed close with Vincent and he held her protectively as they walked along together.

"Sure is darker than closing time at the Plaza around here." Eloise said as she held a flashlight.

"Yeah." Ponyta said while his flames were protected from the rain.

"You doing okay, Ponyta?" Akito asked.

"Just fine, thanks." Ponyta replied.

"Well, it's a good thing I found a spell that would protect your flames from the rain." Akito smiled.

"I appreciate that." Ponyta smiled back.

"Where could they be?" Jenny asked.

"At this rate, it'll be morning by the time we find them." Vincent complained as he held Jenny protectively.

"Let's check the bridge." Jenny said.

Ponyta and Felicity then took the lead and went toward a bridge.


	8. Chapter 8

The rain seemed to be stopping after slowing down and there were morning birds heard chirping.

"Have we really been traveling all night?" Jenny asked in surprise.

"Sounds like it." Estelle said.

"This is getting us nowhere..." Eloise sighed before sitting on the end of the bridge. "I give up, we'll never find them."

"Eloise?" Weenie's voice yawned.

"Weenie?" Eloise looked around.

Weenie came over to the blonde girl with a smile.

"WEENIE!" Eloise squealed and hugged her dog. "Oh, Weenie..."

"The others are in the baby basket under the bridge." Weenie said.

"Come on, guys." Eloise said to the others as she held Weenie close in her arms.

* * *

The others nodded and followed the pug dog down as they came to the basket. And where they soon heard someone singing. Weenie sniffed the basket while the kids and Ponyta looked around for the source of the singing and saw an adult orange male cat coming into the scene. They soon saw Duchess coming out to see the source of the voice.

"I like a chee-chee-chee-chee-rony, Like they make at home, Or a healthy fish with a big backbone, I'm Abraham de Lacy Giuseppe Casey Thomas O'Malley, O'Malley the alley cat!~" the cat sang to himself. 'I've got that wanderlust, Gotta walk the scene, Gotta kick up highway dust, Feel the grass that's green, Gotta strut them city streets, Showin' off my eclat, yeah!~" He soon saw Duchess standing next to a tree. "Tellin' my friends of the social elite, Or some cute cat I happen to meet, That I'm Abraham de Lacy Guiseppe Casey Thomas O'Malley, O'Malley the alley cat!~" he then finished his song with a charming smirk to the white cat.

"Why, monsieur, your name seems to cover all of Europe." Duchess replied.

 _'And he seems to be charming her.'_ Akito thought to himself.

Thomas smiled to Duchess. The kittens were waking up from the basket as Thomas seemed to be wooing Duchess.

 _'That cat looks like he could be the cat I'm looking for.'_ Oliver thought to himself.

"Oh, boy, an alley cat!" Toulouse cheered.

"Shh! Listen!" Marie shushed him with her paw.

Oliver soon got out of the basket and started to make his way over to the alley cat.

"Oliver, get back here!" Marie cried out.

Oliver followed Thomas's singing as Duchess smiled to him.

"What is he doing?" Larvitar asked.

* * *

The others weren't sure, but they kept watching. Thomas's eyes widened and he looked down to see Oliver nuzzling against him with a small and gentle purr.

"By any chance, are you really Thomas O'Malley?" Oliver smiled up at the male cat.

"Uh, yes, that would be me," Thomas replied, not recognizing the boy kitten at first. "What do they call you?"

"I am now known as Oliver Foxworth." Oliver replied as the golden tag on his collar shined in the sun.

"Wow, that's quite a collar you got there-" Thomas said before he remembered that name. "Wait, did you say your name was Oliver?"

"That would be me," Oliver replied. "I dunno why, I just loved that name, Jenny gave it to me after she adopted me."

Thomas soon saw a resemblance in him in this kitten. Oliver smiled.

"You remind me of someone..." Thomas put his paw around the kitten. "Me when I was that age!" he then chuckled.

Oliver laughed with him, but shrugged, not exactly getting what was so funny. _'I have to know if he remembers being in New York City.'_ he then thought to himself.

Thomas continued to sing to Duchess which seemed to win her over and she even clapped in the end.

 _'But it looks like he's trying to win over Ms. Duchess.'_ Oliver thought to himself.

"Bravo! Very good. You are a great talent." Duchess clapped to Thomas.

"Oh, thank you," Thomas replied. "And what might your name be?"

"My name is Duchess." Duchess replied.

"Duchess, beautiful, love it," Thomas wooed. "And those eyes.. Ooh. Why your eyes are like sapphires, sparkling so bright, they make the morning radiant and light."

'Wow, he is quite the charmer.' Oliver thought to himself.

"How romantic~" Marie cooed.

"Sissy stuff!" Berlioz scoffed.

Duchess and Thomas seemed to be hitting it off nicely. Oliver seemed to smirk to them, he was curious about his birth mother, but he could see that Thomas seemed happier with Duchess. He just wondered if he would still love her since she had kittens.

* * *

The Pokemon decided to come out of the basket.

"You gonna be okay, Teddy?" Mismagius asked.

"I still miss my mama, but thank you for last night." Teddy calmed down.

"I don't think we'll need to look far for our parents/trainers." Larvitar said.

"Mama!" Teddy beamed once he saw Estelle and ran toward her.

"Oh, Teddy!" Estelle smiled as she hugged Teddy once he hugged her.

"Mama..." Teddy nuzzled against to Estelle.

"Come here, sweetie..." Estelle hugged him.

"When did you all get here?" Scruffy smiled up at the kids.

"We've been travelling all night," Akito said as he hugged him and Larvitar in happy reunion. "You guys really scared us."

"You were right by the way, Edgar is no good." Larvitar said as he latched onto Akito's head.

"I knew it." Akito said.

Scruffy nuzzled up against Akito before licking his face. Akito chuckled and then picked up Scruffy and walked with them after everyone else reunited with their Pokemon and/or pets.

'He looks so much like you, Oliver." Jenny smiled.

"I know, right?" Oliver smiled back up to her.

"Maybe he's your father." Snow White smiled at Oliver.

Thomas seemed to hear those words.

"That's what Tito said." Oliver whispered as he remembered talking with the chihuahua back home before they came all the way over here.

"What did you say?" Thomas asked the two kittens, wanting to know if he wasn't hearing what he thought he was hearing.

"Oh, um, Oliver misses his father." Snow White replied.

"What do you remember about your father?" Thomas asked the orange kitten.

"Not too much..." Oliver shrugged. "I remember seeing him after my brothers and sisters finally opened our eyes, but the next thing I know, some human put us in a box and decided to put us all up for adoption."

Thomas began to remember the day when he and his last mate had kittens in New York City.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _There was a black and white adult female cat. Thomas did whatever he could and then came to his mate as they were in a pizza shop together that was now closed and they were left alone in the dark in the storage closet. Thomas soon heard his mate yowl out of pain._

 _"Are you okay, dear?" he then asked worriedly._

 _"Thomas... It's time..." the black and white female cat bit her lip._

 _"What, are you sure?" Thomas asked._

 _"I've never been more sure about anything else in my life!" the black and white adult cat replied._

 _Thomas helped his mate through labor and later on, it was around 6:00 in the morning and the pizza shop owner was opening up the place and he heard a noise in his storage closet. He then growled as he thought maybe thieves had come in, he grabbed a mop and opened the closet, only to find the black and white female cat smiling down to her black and white kittens and one orange and Thomas smiled as well._

 _"How did all of you get in here?" The owner asked._

 _The cats looked slightly nervous, mostly Thomas though since his mate was feeding their babies._

 _"Out, all of you, out!" The owner said as he got the kittens and the mother in the box._

 _Thomas ran far in a panic._

 _"Thomas!" the black and white adult female cried, but winced when she tried to get up and go after him, she had just given birth after all._

 _"Now, you and your kittens are going to be someone else's problem." The owner said before placing the box in front of a store._

* * *

 _Thomas ran into a back corner and poked his head out over to his mate._

 _"Oh, my..." the black and white female cat pouted as they were thrown out like trash._

 _"Dear, are and the kittens alright?" Thomas asked._

 _The black and white female counted and checked out their kittens, then smiled wearily in relief. "Thank goodness, they're all okay now."_

 _The kittens were drinking their mother's milk._

 _"Thank goodness that you and the kittens are okay," Thomas sighed out of relief before getting slapped by his mate. "Ow! Hey, what did I do?" he then glared slightly from the sudden slap._

 _"You didn't try to attack the man from taking me and the kittens and putting us into this box and then throwing us out like trash!" The female black and white cat glared._

 _"Oh..." Thomas replied. "Sorry, babe..."_

 _"I thought you loved me!" the black and white female cat glared with tears in her eyes. "Just get out of here! The kittens will open their eyes in a few weeks and I don't want them to see you!"_

 _"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Thomas winced._

 _"I said get out!" The black and white cat glared._

 _Thomas blinked, he then backed up. "If that's what you want-"_

 _"Yes, it is..." the female cat hissed._

 _Thomas frowned, he then left down the streets, he glared back at her, but looked away as he looked like he was going to cry. "I thought she was the one..." he whispered to himself before he was going to start a whole new life for himself._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

We are soon shown back to where he is now. Thomas closed his eyes and then shook his head.

"Are you all right, Monsieur O'Malley?" Duchess asked the adult male orange cat. "You got awfully quiet all of the sudden."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." Thomas said.

Oliver looked curious, but kept it to himself.

 _'This became slightly awkward.'_ Akito thought to himself.

"Now, uh, what's the hang-up, your ladyship?" Thomas asked Duchess why she was out here.

"Well, it is most important that I get back to Paris," Duchess replied. "So if you would be just so kind and show me the way."

"Show you the way? Perish the thought!" Thomas answered. "We shall fly to Paris on a magic carpet, side by side, with the stars as our guide, just we two."

 _'Oh, he's going to surprised.'_ Akito thought to himself.

Marie, Toulouse, and Berlioz came out of the basket and came to meet Thomas and he was shocked to find out that Duchess was actually a mother.

"Don't forget about us." Snow White smiled.

"Oh yes, Monsieur O'Malley," Duchess smiled. "These are my children. Along with some new friends of ours and even my long-lost sister, Maisy."

"Hello." Maisy greeted.

"Oh, how sweet." Thomas replied.

"Do you really have a magic carpet?" Berlioz asked.

"And are we really gonna ride it?" Marie added in excitement.

 _'Looks like he might have bit more than he can chew._ ' Estelle thought to herself.

Snow White and Oliver chuckled as Thomas now suddenly had his paws full.

* * *

"Will your magic carpet hold all of us?" Larvitar asked.

"Will it be like the time Maman and everyone else met Aladdin?" Felicity asked as she twirled her finger through one of her pigtails.

"Mama, do I have sparkling sapphire eyes that dazzle too?" Marie then asked.

Thomas stammered nervously as he felt lost on what to say or do next.

 _'Looks like my dad is getting nervous.'_ Oliver thought to himself.

"No poetry to cover this situation, Monsieur O'Malley?" Duchess asked as she smirked with her sister.

"What I had in mind was a kind of a sports model, baby," Thomas chuckled nervously. "You know, one of those-"

"A magic carpet built for two?" Maisy teased.

"Ooh." Snow White and Oliver smirked.

"I wouldn't take up much room." Marie told Thomas.

"We understand perfectly, Monsieur O'Malley," Duchess sighed to Thomas and decided they should find their own way home. "Well, come along, darlings."

The kittens then followed her, but Toulouse wanted to see Thomas up close.

"I'm a tough alley cat too!" Toulouse told Thomas before hissing.

"He sure is." Larvitar said.

"Hey there! You're comin' on," Thomas smiled to Toulouse. "I'll bet you're a real tiger in your neighborhood!"

"Yeah, that's cuz I practice all the time." Toulouse smiled back.

"Now, now, Toulouse, come along, dear." Duchess called to her orange son.

"You don't want to be left behind." Maisy said.

"Yes, Mama and Aunt Maisy." Toulouse replied as he caught up with them.

"See ya around, Tiger!" Thomas called to him with a smile.

Toulouse smiled back and kept hissing with every step he took with his friends and family to go back home.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, which way back?" Scruffy asked Akito.

Akito magicked up a compass and then held it in his hands. "Should be the other way, down there." he then pointed to the way they had come from.

"Perfect." Larvitar smiled.

"If you guys wanna go back home, you'll follow Akito." Eloise told the others.

Oliver frowned as they were leaving so soon. "Oh, must we go back home now?"

"What's the matter?" Jenny asked her kitten.

"We just got here... And... I met my dad..." Oliver sounded like he was going to cry.

Akito soon got himself an idea and where he then 'accidentally' broke the compass. "Oh, no...!" he then called out.

"Akito?" Vincent asked.

"It appears I have broken my compass and I forgot where to go..." Akito acted.

Jenny smiled as she saw what he did.

"Hang on, Akito, I'll give you a new one." Estelle said, about to use her magic.

"No, no, Estelle, we can't use our magic or any of our powers here, so we'll have to trust Mr. O'Malley to bring us home..." Akito said before winking to her to play along. "Understand...?"

"Ohh." Estelle nodded, understanding and decided to play along.

Akito smirked and nodded to her and Estelle then nodded back.

"Oh, no, did it rain last night?" Estelle acted along herself. "That can affect our powers."

"What now?" Larvitar asked.

Oliver soon decided to go and see if his father could help. Thomas went to go away.

"Da-Erm, I mean, Mr. O'Malley!" Oliver called as he came beside the adult male cat. "Say, you seem to know a lot about these parts, why don't you give us a paw?"

Thomas began to think about that for a moment and where it would give him the perfect chance to get close to Duchess.

"I mean, if you don't mind," Oliver said. "I know about the streets myself."

"Is that so?" Thomas asked him.

"Oh, yes," Oliver nodded. "I'm friends with a dog pack back home."

"Really?" Thomas asked, very impressed.

"Yeah," Oliver smiled. "Dodger, Tito, Rita, Francis, Einstein... It's cool."

"And they let you in?" Thomas then asked in surprise since he was a feline and not a canine.

"They didn't like me at first, but then they grew to love me, especially Mr. Fagin, but then I met Jenny." Oliver smiled at the bonding.

"Who are Mr. Fagin and Jenny?" Thomas asked.

"That would be me, Mr. O'Malley." Jenny greeted.

"Oh, hello there." Thomas looked over.

"Such a nice specimen you are." Jenny smiled.

"You say that to all the tomcats," Thomas smiled bashfully before doing a double take. "She speaks 'Cat'!"

"Not just to cats, but to all animals." Jenny said.

"I have so many questions." Thomas replied.

"They'll have to wait, now, if you would be so kind to show us your 'magic carpet'." Jenny then said, using air quotes.

"Yeah." Oliver said.

"So?" Jenny smirked to Thomas.

"Come on, guys, we're going on the magic carpet!" Oliver called to the others.

"Yay!" The kittens, Pokemon, and puppies cheered.

"Let's just hope our parents don't mind us being gone for a while." Felicity said.

"Keep your pants on, we'll be fine." Vincent soothed.

"I don't wear pants." Felicity looked down to her golden dress.

"It's a figure of speech." Vincent said.

"Oh..." Felicity smiled sheepishly.

"One magic carpet coming up." Thomas told the others before he climbed up a tree.

"What is he doing?" Teddy asked.

"We can only watch, Teddy." Estelle sighed as she wasn't sure she was going to like where this was going.

There was a car riding up then as Thomas got into the tree.

"I think I know his plan." Akito said.

"Is he crazy?" Scruffy asked Akito.

Thomas then jumped at the windshield and screeched which startled the driver.

"I'd say yes." Akito said.

* * *

The car then stopped and the driver looked for him, but had no luck and was starting his car again.

"All right, step lively, all aboard for Paris!" Thomas told the others.

"Wow, that was amazing." Oliver smiled.

"Was it?" Mismagius deadpanned slightly.

"Why, Mr. O'Malley, you could've lost your life!" Duchess gasped to the adult male cat.

"So I got a few to spare," Thomas shrugged with a smile. "Nuthin'."

"We better get in the vehicle while we still can." Estelle said.

"Hurry up then!" Ditto called.

* * *

They all then rushed over to the vehicle before it would drive off without them.

"Won't you come with us?" Oliver asked Thomas.

"Oh, you don't need me along, you'll all be better off without me." Thomas replied.

"How can we ever thank you?" Duchess smiled to the help.

"My pleasure entirely." Thomas replied as this looked like goodbye.

 _'This can't be goodbye.'_ Oliver thought to himself with a frown.

The truck then started moving as Thomas told them goodbye.

"Sayonara, Mr.-" Marie was about to say.

 _'Sorry about this, Marie.'_ Scruffy thought to himself before purposely pushing her off, knowing that Thomas would be kind enough to save a kitten in danger so he could make the adult male cat stay longer, having a feeling that he needed to be with the family. "Oh, no, Marie has fallen off!" he then acted.

Dot gave her brother a look, having a feeling that he had pushed her off.

"Marie! Marie!" Duchess panicked for her only daughter.

Thomas then picked up Marie and helped her back into the truck. Dot soon saw why Scruffy did that.

"Oh, Marie, are you all right?" Maisy cooed to her niece.

"Yes, Aunt Maisy." Marie nuzzled against her.

"Oh, thank goodness." Maisy sighed.

"Haven't we met before?" Thomas smirked as he climbed into the truck.

"Oh, and I'm so very glad we did." Duchess replied.

"Thank you, Mr. O'Malley for saving my life." Marie smiled to the adult male cat.

Oliver was happy that Thomas didn't leave.

"No trouble at all, little princess," Thomas smiled to Marie. "And when we get to Paris, I'll show you the time of your life."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but, well, we just couldn't," Duchess replied. "You see, my mistress will be so worried about us. No doubt about the kids and their parents too."

"Well, humans don't really worry too much about their pets or children." Thomas shrugged.

"Hey!" The kids glared.

Thomas looked to them nervously.

"Clearly you don't know humans that well." Maisy told the alley cat.

"Yeah." Scruffy said.

"Well, I haven't been able to get to know humans better honestly." Thomas said.

"I didn't think I'd like humans either until I met Mr. Fagin and Jenny." Oliver replied as he nuzzled against the human girl who raised him now.

Jenny smiled down at Oliver before petting him. Oliver purred from the petting.

"Well, looks like you're gonna stay with us after all, Mr. O'Malley." Eloise said as she held Weenie in her lap.

"Yeah." Weenie smiled.

"Sure looks that way..." Thomas replied. "Say, you look like that woman in the fashion industry around here: Darla Fudo."

"She's my mother." Eloise smiled.

"Oh, I see, she calls New York every day." Thomas smiled back.

"Once in a while." Eloise shrugged.

"Or else we'd miss her too, too, too terribly." Ditto said as he crawled on top of Eloise's head.

"I'm getting hungry." Larvitar said.

"Me too..." Vulpix agreed.

"Me three..." Teddy pouted.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back at the mansion..._**

Cherry looked down to a mouse who was Roquefort as he was going to the horse, she then picked him up by his tail and looked up and down to him. "You look like The Great Mouse Detective." she then chuckled to the mouse's outfit.

"I was out all night looking for Duchess, Maisy, the kittens, the puppies, the Pokemon, and the children." Roquefort told her.

"Yes, we've heard they were missing..." Cherry replied.

"I searched all night, but couldn't find them." Roquefort said.

Atticus came in with the paper. "Have you seen this? Can you believe it?"

"Atticus, I swear, if this is another article about sneakers being on sale-" Cherry slowly shut her eyes.

"It's not about sneakers." Atticus said before showing her what was on the front page.

Cherry took the newspaper and looked at the front page as the mouse then moved to her shoulder. " _'Mysterious Catnapper Abducts Family of Cats along with Strange Creatures and Dogs'_."

"Looks like our catnapper has made the front page." Atticus said.

"Morning, all..." Edgar came over. "Oh, is the paper in?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is." Cherry said as she showed it to him.

"Well, we better go inside and see how thee others are doing." Atticus said.

Edgar took the paper and decided to show it to Frou-Frou while Cherry and Atticus went back inside of the mansion. Atticus decided to use his super-hearing so he could hear what Edgar was saying. Roquefort told Frou-Frou about his dilemma as Edgar came outside with the newspaper.

* * *

"Morning, Frou-frou, my pretty steed, Edgar chuckled to the horse while waving the newspaper. "Can you keep a secret? Hmm? Of course you can. I've some news straight from the horse's mouth, if you'll pardon the expression, of course. Look, Frou-Frou, I've made the headlines. Mysterious catnapper abducts family of cats, strange creatures, and dogs. Aren't you proud of me?

Atticus soon started to become angry as he now knew who the catnapper was.

"So he's the catnapper!" Roquefort whispered to himself.

"The police said it was a professional, masterful job, the work of a genius," Edgar chuckled before slapping the newspaper on the horse's backside. "No bad, eh, Frou-Frou, old girl?"

"He shouldn't have done that." Atticus said.

"Mm-mm..." Cherry shook her head firmly at Edgar, now disliking the man for obvious reasons.

"Oh, they won't find a clue to implicate me," Edgar continued, not realizing that he was being watched by Cherry and Atticus who haven't lost their touch even as adults which had been inherited down to their children, especially Akito. "Not one single clue. Why, I'll, I'll eat my hat if they-My hat! My umbrella! Oh! Oh, gracious! I've got to fetch those things back tonight!" he then rushed off, leaving the horse and mouse alone while he dashed away.

"Bingo." Atticus smirked.

"So, are we gonna bust him now or later?" Cherry asked.

"Later, but it should be fun to see what happens when he tries to get his hat and umbrella back." Atticus said.

"Mmm... Not sure what you're going with this, but okay." Cherry shrugged.

"Don't worry, I just know he'll possibly be in pain when he tries to get them back." Atticus said.

"Sabotage..." Cherry smirked darkly.

"Shall we tail him?" Atticus smirked.

"Let's do it." Cherry agreed.

* * *

"Why that sneaky, no-good, crooked butler!" Roquefort snapped about Edgar, coming out of Frou-Frou's oats. He soon saw Atticus and Cherry.

"Hello there." Frou-Frou greeted.

"Hey, girl, we heard everything..." Cherry stroked her face gently the way her father used to when training equines himself before big and important shows.

"So, you guys talk to animals, huh?" Frou-Frou asked once it was just them and Edgar had gone.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Amazing..." Roquefort whispered. "How do you do it?"

"Well, it's hard to say," Atticus shrugged. "My mother was born a mermaid and knew all sorts of sea creatures, my dad was friends with King Arthur back in the day and his dog Dig-A-Lot who discovered Puppy Power."

"I'm also curious, my parents seem normal compared to his." Cherry added in.

"Your parents sound amazing." Frou-Frou said.

"Anyway, don't worry about Duchess and the others, our kids are out there and they're smarter than they look." Cherry said to the female horse and male mouse in reassurance.

"That's cuz they don't go to public school." Atticus couldn't help but joke.

"Then how did they get so smart?" Roquefot asked.

"Oh, our children are very gifted," Cherry replied. "Mo home-schools Akito, Estelle, and Vincent, Eloise is tutored, and Felicity is mentored by her father and Monsieur Webster."

"Interesting." Frou-Frou said.

"Besides, 'Kito's a lot like me and Vincent has street smarts like Mo." Atticus smiled.

"And he wonders why I call him 'Baby Atticus'." Cherry replied about Akito who was basically a seven-year-old version of Atticus.

"So, we don't need to worry?" Roquefort asked.

"Not at all, our kids got this," Atticus reassured. "And look at me and Cherry, we've been through our share of adventures."

"Oh, man, not just Hawaii with Lilo and Stitch, but on Hanahuna when we were with Mystery Inc when you entered the surfing contest." Cherry then said.

"Yeah, and I killed those waves." Atticus said.

"That was a crazy one and I thought after the 625 experiments, our adventures with Lilo and Stitch in Hawaii were over." Cherry replied.

"Same here." Atticus said.

Frou-Frou and Roquefort smiled to Cherry and Atticus once they decided they could trust the two and their kids to bring Duchess and the kittens back home safe and sound.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Back in the truck..._**

"Anyone for breakfast?" Thomas asked the others since the Pokemon were already hungry enough as it was.

"I am a little hungry." Oliver said.

"What breakfast?" Toulouse asked.

"Where is it?" Marie added.

"Right under that magic carpet, nut now we have to cook up a little spell, ya know," Thomas replied smoothly. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Snow White nodded.

The others nodded in response.

"All right, first, to make the magic begin, you wiggle your nose and tickle your chin," Thomas demonstrated with a small smirk. "Now you close your eyes and cross your heart."

The kittens, Pokemon, and puppies did so. Thomas then came close to a cart that was covered by a rug. The kids saw what he was doing, but they all kept quiet in order for this to work.

"And presto!" Thomas then took the rug off to show a can of creme for the kittens. "Breakfast a la carte."

"Ooh, cream!" Snow White smiled.

"Hooray!" Marie cheered.

"We did it!" Toulouse beamed.

"Look, Mama, look!" Berlioz squealed.

"This is cool!" Oliver chuckled in excitement.

"Are you a magician?" Dot smiled up at Thomas.

"You are amazing." Duchess agreed.

"True, true." Thomas nodded back to them, then showed a very large bone for many puppies to share by the can of creme.

The three dogs then decided to gnaw at it while the cats had their creme. The puppies started to enjoy it.

"Nothing could ruin this moment..." Felicity sighed.

"I dunno, what if the driver notices us?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, relax, what could possibly go wrong?" Felicity shrugged modestly.

"Not good." Akito sighed.

"What?" Felicity replied. "What did I say?"

"You just said 'what could possibly go wrong?'." Vincent said.

"You just jinxed us." Jenny sighed.

Felicity frowned at herself. The driver then noticed he had unwanted company and wanted to shoo them which reminded Thomas of the pizza guy when his kittens were born and he was asked to leave by his mate.

* * *

"Mr. O'Malley?" Oliver asked.

"Hm?" Thomas looked down.

"You looked like you saw a ghost." Oliver said as he had noticed his own father's facial expression.

"Oh... Uh... Just thinking..." Thomas replied. "Anyway, you're welcome for the creme, buddy."

"I guess so..." Oliver hummed in response.

The group then ran as the driver threw things at them, but luckily, most of them hit Akito who wasn't even hurt by them. Little did they know, they had unintentionally ended up on the railroad tracks.

"Did that driver scare you, sir?" Snow white asked Thomas.

"Oh, it'll be all right, some humans are horrible like that," Thomas said, settling himself down. "I've learned to live with them."

"I'll show him!" Toulouse glared before hissing and spitting like an alley cat again.

"I think he's gone." Akito said.

"Cool it, you little tiger." Thomas chuckled to Toulouse.

Oliver chuckled himself.

"Oh, I'll be so glad when we get back home." Duchess sighed.

"That's a long way off, so we better get moving." Thomas replied.

"Gee whiz! Look at that bridge!" Scruffy cheered as he jumped on the rails. "Come on, let's play 'Train'!"

"Yeah!" Dot smiled.

"Oh, be careful, you guys." Maisy gently warned.

* * *

The kittens got in one line while the dogs got in another and they all pretended to be trains, they walked across and made train sounds as they walked across the railroad together.

"They do seem to be having a lot of fun." Estelle smiled.

"Let's join them," Eloise suggested. "I do love to pretend."

"All aboard!" Akito called.

The kids then copied the kittens and dogs which made the Pokemon only do the same. They soon heard a real train whistle go off.

"Wow, whoever did that is great at pretending." Eloise smiled.

"Uh, Eloise? I think that was it..." Weenie pointed ahead.

" **TRAIN!** " the others screamed out of fear.

"Everyone get under the train tracks!" Akito told them.

They all rushed down under the train tracks. Oliver shook slightly and fell out of Jenny's reach.

"OLIVER!" Jenny cried out with tears of fear and overwhelment in her eyes.

"JENNY!" Oliver cried back before he splashed into the water.

* * *

Thomas soon felt an instinct take over him when he heard Oliver fall in the water. He jumped into the water after him. Oliver gasped as he tried to get up, but the current was strong and taking him until Thomas gently bit on the scruff of his neck and climbed up to take the young one to dry safety.

"Oh, thank goodness." Duchess sighed out of relief as all the rest of the kittens and puppies and Pokemon were still with them under the train tracks.

"Gee, Oliver, why'd you have to fall off the bridge?" Toulouse asked.

"Believe me, it was the last thing I wanted to do." Oliver glared before soon smiling up to Thomas.

Thomas smiled back down to him.

"I could've sworn I saw two gooses down there." Oliver said once they made it to a safer land.

"Geese?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, they had bonnets." Oliver shrugged.

"Why would geese wear bonnets?" Akito asked.

"I dunno, I wanted to ask them but I was almost drowning until my dad saved me." Oliver replied.

"Hey, maybe they can help us get back home." Maisy suggested.

"Wait, did you just call Mr. O'Malley your dad?" Toulouse asked.

"Um... Well..." Oliver stammered, not realizing he had done that.

"Because he's his father." Scruffy said.

Oliver chuckled sheepishly.

"You have a son?" Duchess asked Thomas.

Thomas soon revealed that he once did have kittens and a mate and told them why he left his mate and his kitten. Duchess had to admit, she was surprised and a little overwhelmed. She then could see that maybe it was for the best that Thomas seemed to be in love with her truthfully, even if he had a different story back in New York City before coming to Paris.

* * *

"You sure have grown, little guy." Thomas smiled down at Oliver.

"I just wonder why no one else wanted me when they would take my brothers and sisters..." Oliver pouted.

"Perhaps it was because of destiny." Estelle said.

"I dunno..." Oliver sighed.

"It's in the past, you don't have to worry about it anymore." Maisy soothed.

"Now, let's find those geese to give us a way home." Duchess suggested.

The Pokemon agreed. They all went to where the twin geese were and they did in fact have bonnets on their heads, one pink and the other blue.

"Let's see if they can give us directions." Estelle said.

"If you insist." Thomas replied.


	11. Chapter 11

"What beautiful countryside, Abigail," one goose with the pink bonnet said to the other. "So much like our own dear England."

"Oh, indeed, yes. Amelia, if I walk much farther I'll get flat feet." the goose with the blue bonnet replied.

"Abigail, we were born with flat feet." the pink bonneted goose replied.

This made them both laugh.

"Um, excuse me, ladies?" Estelle asked.

"I say, look at that." Abigail said to her sister.

"A human speaking to us as though she can understand us." Amelia agreed.

"Actually, I can," Estelle replied to the twin geese. "It's a long story, but I was born with it like my brothers."

"Hi." Akito greeted.

This surprised the geese twins in an instant.

"This is surprising, right?" Scruffy asked.

"Oh, I'll say." Abigail replied.

"Indeed." Amelia agreed.

"You get used to it, um, where are you ladies headed?" Scruffy smiled politely to the geese. "We're on our way to Paris."

"Oh, how nice!" Abigail beamed. "We're going to Paris ourselves."

"Why don't you join us?" Amelia invited.

"We'd love to." Maisy smiled.

"Yes, I think that's a splendid idea." Duchess agreed.

"Of course, we'd love to take you and your husband." Amelia then said, thinking that Duchess and Thomas were a couple.

This caused Duchess and Thomas to blush.

"Actually, they're not a couple," Snow White replied with a small giggle. "But me and Oliver are."

"Love... Yuck!" Scruffy rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"You won't think it's gross for long." Dot said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you sound just like Mom and Aunt Danielle..." Scruffy rolled his eyes.

The geese soon got them all into lines of two.

"Do we have to quack?" Felicity asked.

Eloise giggled. "That's ducks, Felicity."

"No, you don't have to honk." Mismagius chuckled to her trainer.

"Whew." Felicity sighed.

"Everybody lined up?" Amelia asked as she stood beside Abigail.

"Yes, ma'am." Estelle said.

"Mama, do we have to waddle like they do?" Berlioz asked once they started walking.

"Yes, dear, think goose." Duchess replied.

"Yes, think like a goose." Maisy said.

"When we get to Paris, you must meet Uncle Waldo." Abigail said as they walked.

"Waldo?" Thomas asked, confused.

"Yes, he's our uncle," Amelia replied. "Now that leaves Mr. O'Malley."

"Yep." Oliver nodded.

"We are to meet Uncle Waldo at le Petit Cafe." Amelia told the others.

"Sounds exotic." Eloise smiled at the name.

"It sure does." Jenny said.

"Le Petit Cafe? Oh, that's that famous restaurant," Duchess smiled. "Ah, c'est magnifique."

* * *

 ** _Later on at said restaurant..._**

"Sacre blue! Ow! Oh! He bit my finger! Get out! Go! Go! Get out! Scram!" a chef yelled out.

A male goose with a hat then rushed out of the restaurant as he was kicked out.

"Good riddance!" the chef grumbled.

The goose sighed and put his hat on and he appeared to be missing some tail feathers and where he seemed to be drunk.

"Why, it's Uncle Waldo!" Abigail beamed.

Waldo screamed at first, but then looked to see the twins which made him smile instantly. "Abigail! Amelia! My two favorite nooses!"

"Uncle Waldo, I do believe you've been drinking." Amelia noted.

"Oh, dear!" Abigail gasped to her uncle's bottom. "What happened to your lovely tail feathers?"

"Girls, it's outrageous!" Waldo hiccuped to them. "Why, you won't believe what they tried to do to your poor old Uncle Waldo. Look. Look at this! Prime Country Goose a la Provencal stuffed with chestnuts and basted in white wine."

"Yikes." Akito said.

"Basted? He's been marinated in it." Thomas commented.

Oliver chuckled quietly to him.

"Dreadful! Being British, I would have preferred sherry." Waldo then said before he then laughed with his nieces.

"Wow." Akito said.

"Oh, Uncle Waldo, you're just too much." Amelia smiled.

"You mean he's had too much." Abigail smirked.

"I have to agree with them." Vincent whispered.

The Pokemon stared curiously to Waldo, wondering why he was acting so strange. Their trainers/parents began to explain why.

"Ohh..." the Pokemon then said.

"You know something?" Thomas chuckled. "I like Uncle Waldo."

"Especially when he's marinated!" Duchess laughed in agreement.

"Should we go up to the roofs?" Teddy asked.

"Ooh, I can do that." Mismagius smirked as she picked up Felicity and hovered.

"Show-off..." Teddy pouted.

"Come on up, you guys!" Oliver called as he hopped easily due to being a cat.

"Oh, come on!" Larvitar groaned.

Akito sighed as he then took a quick stretch. "Let me help you guys."

They all then climbed up to the roof tops with help and they kept going on to make it back home to Paris.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the horse stables..._**

"Oh, girl, I do hope Eloise is fine..." Nanny said as she gently stroked Frou-Frou's nose. "That girl is my whole world."

"Oh, don't worry, my dear, she is perfectly safe with the rest of the children." Frou-Frou assured her in horse language.

Nanny gently stroked the horse. "You really are lovely, lovely, lovely."

Frou-Frou smiled. Nanny then gave the horse a carrot and left the stables as she sighed, deeply concerned about Eloise since she had been helping raise the girl since she was just a baby.

Roquefort rushed in just as Nanny left. "Frou-Frou, here comes Edgar!" he told the horse.

"We're ready." Atticus whispered as he had shrunk himself and Cherry into Frou-Frou's mane.

"Was this really necessary?" Cherry coughed from suffocation.

"This way, we can follow him without him seeing us." Atticus said.

Cherry sniffled and soon settled down.

"Hurry, Roquefort, hop aboard the motorcycle and for goodness sake's, do be careful!" Frou-Frou told the mouse.

"Wait, he's going to use the motorcycle?!" Cherry asked them before glaring at Atticus.

Guess I didn't think of that..." Atticus smiled nervously.

* * *

They soon dropped down into the head light of the motorcycle.

"I'm gonna kill you after this." Cherry narrowed her eyes at Atticus.

Atticus soon smiled nervous to her.

"Frou-Frou, tonight Operation: Catnapper will be completed, wish me luck," Edgar said as he came in with a fishing pole to get to his motorcycle. "Fisherman's luck."

 _'Here we go.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

The motorcycle then started up and Edgar went off with his unknown company.

"Bye, Frou-Frou!" Roquefort called before he accidentally fell off the motorcycle on the way.

Atticus soon used his magic to teleport the mouse back to them.

"Phew!" Roquefort then looked relieved. "That could've been messy."

"Yeah." Atticus sighed.

* * *

"Here we go," Cherry said as Edgar started his motorcycle. "Why don't you pummel this guy right here and now?"

"Oh, sure and then get arrested for beating someone up who the police don't know is the catnapper." Atticus said.

"Your point?" Cherry replied.

" **CHERRY!** " Atticus then yelled, but luckily it wasn't loud enough for Edgar to hear.

"All right, fine." Cherry then said.

"He's right; they don't know that Edgar is the catnapper and they'd put him in jail for hurting Edgar." Roquefort said.

"All right, all right, I just thought I'd save us all the trouble." Cherry shrugged.

"We'll have to do this the long way." Atticus said.

"Atticus Fudo, super amazing and incredible, takes solutions slowly." Cherry droned.

"Just relax." Atticus said.

Cherry then kept her eyes forward as Edgar drove in his motorcycle. Edgar kept driving and seemed to pass by the dogs from earlier.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Cherry said.

"You always have a bad feeling..." Atticus sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

At the windmill, Napoleon and Lafayette were fast asleep so far. And where Napoleon was wearing the hat while Lafayette was sleeping in the baby basket. Edgar went by them, but his shoes started to squeak slightly.

"Lafayette, Lafayette, listen!" Napoleon woke up then.

"This should be fun." Atticus said.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry hummed.

The dogs interacted and they then decided to mess around with Edgar. He seemed to have a lot of bad luck with those two dogs. And where Edgar got his hat, umbrella, and baby basket back while the two dogs were asleep. However, his hat fell onto Lafayette on the way.

* * *

"That's my hat, I'm the leader!" Napoleon glared.

'That did go well as he had planned.' Atticus thought to himself with a smirk.

Cherry smirked with Atticus as Edgar was getting hit by karma with the two dogs. And where the dogs were even going to bite him.

"Bite him!" Atticus jeered.

"Scratch him!" Cherry also jeered.

Edgar then found a way to make the dogs fall asleep until he backed up and his motorcycle horn was accidentally beeped unluckily for him which then woke the dogs up again.

"Bite him in the butt!" Atticus jeered.

"Kick him where it hurts!" Cherry laughed.

Atticus smiled since Cherry was having a good time. Edgar was not having any luck with either of the dogs. Cherry and Atticus had fun with this and Atticus even took out popcorn for both of them to share.

"Popcorn?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Please," Cherry replied. "How much butter?"

"Extra just how you like it." Atticus smiled.

"Thanks." Cherry took it and instantly ate the popcorn.

Atticus and Cherry were now enjoying Edgar's pain. Edgar ended up in the hay which then made the dogs go after him. Atticus and Cherry even recorded all of this so they would have both evidence and a hilarious video to watch.

"We should show this to the kids when they come home." Cherry suggested.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"I got him, I got him, I got him, I got him!" Lafayette cheered.

"Ow, that's me!" Napoleon grunted in pain.

Edgar managed to get away, much to Cherry and Atticus's dismayed chagrin.

"Shall we continue recording?" Atticus smirked.

"Might as well." Cherry replied.

Little did the dogs know, Edgar was escaping from the two dogs.

"Or not." Atticus smirked as he could smell the dogs' breaths.

"Atticus, Edgar is getting away!" Cherry said.

* * *

Atticus soon teleported them back in the head light.

"Back to work?" Cherry asked.

"Back to work." Atticus replied.

They then stayed put as Edgar was getting away, but they were just one step ahead of him and he didn't even know it.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Back on the rooftops..._**

"I'm getting tired..." Oliver pouted to Thomas.

"We should probably stop for the night." Thomas decided.

"That sounds like a good idea." Snow White yawned.

"Thomas, Madame will be so worried," Duchess frowned. "Are you sure we can't get home tonight?"

"Mama, I'm tired." Marie said.

"Me too, and my feet hurt." Berlioz added.

"All of us are bushed." Akito yawned.

"Yeah, it is pretty late." Thomas agreed.

"We should stop for the night." Vulpix stretched and then scratched his ear with his back hind leg.

"I'll bet we walked a hundred miles." Toulouse groaned.

"If only there was some place to stop for the night." Teddy yawned.

"Come on, let me find a place for us all." Thomas offered.

"Okay." Akito said.

"It'll be okay, sweethearts." Maisy soothed her nephews and niece.

* * *

Thomas began to look around. Oliver looked with his biological father.

"How much further is it, Mr. O'Malley?" Dot asked as she walked with Scruffy and Weenie.

"Keep your bows on, Princess," Thomas replied. "It's just beyond the next chimney pot."

"I agree." Oliver said, believing his father.

"Well, there it is," Thomas then welcomed them after a little while. "My own penthouse pad. It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's peaceful and quiet."

As if on cue, a trumpet horn was blown.

"Quiet, huh?" Felicity deadpanned.

"Oh, no, sounds like Scat Cat and his gang." Thomas remarked.

"Scat Cat?" Oliver smiled, liking the name.

"They're old buddies and the're real swingers." Thomas smiled as well.

"Swingers?" Duchess asked. "What exactly is a swinger?"

"I believe that's what they call Garfield on Thanksgiving." Maisy said to herself.

"Yeah, what are swingers?" Dot asked.

"You know, uh, not exactly your type, Duchess," Thomas got nervous then. "Maybe we'd better find another place, huh?"

"Oh, no, no, no, I would like to see your pad, and meet your Scat Cat." Duchess insisted.

 _'Sounds like she wants a taste of the wild side.'_ Maisy thought to herself.

"Well, okay." Thomas said to Duchess as he led them to meet Scat Cat and the others.

"Reminds me of Nicole during our Welcome to Spring party." Eloise said to Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity.

* * *

Once they got to the opening, they looked inside and where Maisy saw her mate.

"Hey, Scat Cat!" Thomas called from the roof window as Oliver stood beside him. "Blow some of that sweet stuff my way!"

 _'These cats seem nice.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Maisy looked drawn to the other cats in the building.

"Maisy, are you all right?" Duchess asked her sister, not realizing she had found her long-lost mate.

"Sorry, Duchess, but I think Tom is in there." Maisy said as she pointed inside.

"Tom?" Duchess replied.

"Yes, my old friend Tom," Maisy smiled. "He was friends with a mouse like you guys, but his name was Jerry."

"Were you and Tom close?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, yes, very," Maisy replied softly. "I can't remember what split us apart though."

"Split you apart?" Eloise asked.

"Something happened and we hadn't seen each other in a while, I of course focused on my work with the Pound Furries..." Maisy sighed. "I surely missed him."

Tom soon looked up and he soon saw Maisy and where he couldn't help but stare at her.

"Tom..." Maisy whispered from her position.

"Maisy..." Tom whispered himself as he noticed the white cat he hadn't seen in years.

Maisy soon slipped and fell into Tom's strong arms.

"Whoa!" both cats called until Tom carried her as he stood on two legs and their eyes locked into each other's.

"Oh, um, hello, Tom." Maisy said.

"Maisy, long time no see," Tom smiled. "How long's it been, would ya say?"

"Far too long," Maisy replied. "You still keeping in touch with Jerry?"

"Yeah." Tom nodded.

"Oh, that's good... So, you're in a group now?" Maisy asked.

"It's a long story." Tom replied as he set her down on the ground safely.

"It's been a while since we last saw each other." Maisy said.

"I'll say," Tom agreed. "Oh, it reminds me of when Jerry and I had our first adventure with Patch... Our owners moved away without us."

"Oh, Tom, that sounds terrible," Maisy frowned. "You never told me about that."

"I didn't want ya to worry, on the bright side, we got to meet Robyn." Tom shrugged.

"True." Maisy said before seeing the Pound Furries tag around Tom's neck.

"Your tag..." she then pointed out.

"Oh, this old thing?" Tom smiled. "What about it?"

"When did you join the Pound Furries?" Maisy smiled.

"Oh, a while back, I'll tell ya later, let's get you guys inside first." Tom decided.

Maisy smiled to him, he hadn't changed at all, except for the living in Paris.

"You remind me of a cat girl I saw around these parts called Mewsette." Tom said to Duchess with a smile.

"Who?" Duchess asked.

"I've heard of her, but she's a very pretty cat in these parts, she reminds me of Toodles Galore." Tom said.

Maisy gave him a look.

"It was before we met!" Tom defended so Maisy wouldn't get angry or jealous because of an old flame. "My old buddy Butch and I used to fight over her, but it's all in the past!"

"That's what I thought." Maisy said.

Tom smiled nervously and then wiped his head in relief.

Scat Cat walked over. "Say, Tommy Boy, who's this lady?"

"This is Maisy, my girl." Tom put his arm around Maisy with a smile.

"Former girl." Maisy said.

"Former girl?" Tom asked as he then let go of her. "I told you, Toodles was in the past, we had a thing going on back when we were young."

"Remember when we broke up?" Maisy asked.

"I thought maybe you were over that?" Tom pouted.

"I'm glad to see you, but please respect my wishes..." Maisy replied. "We can still be friends though."

Tom then sighed in defeat. "Ah, okay..."

* * *

They all soon started to party. Scat Cat and his group then began to play a song for everybody to dance to. Even the kids, puppies, and Pokemon enjoyed it very much. And where it would have went out all night if Scat Cat and his crew hadn't fallen to the bottom.

"Oh, no!" Oliver panicked.

Luckily, none of them were hurt. Snow White winced before looking down and then breathed in relief.

"That was a fun song." Eloise giggled.

"It was even better than Monsieur Fife's melodies around the holidays." Felicity agreed.

The kids soon got tired.

"I'd say it's time for bed." Duchess commented.

"Mm-hmm." Maisy agreed with her sister.

"At least let me help you all get to bed." Tom offered.

"It sure would be nice to help." Vincent yawned.

"We've had a long day." Jenny nodded.

"Well, alright." Maisy said.

"Come, we must rest." Duchess told her sister.

Maisy nodded in agreement.

* * *

The kids came close to their Pokemon and pets.

"Okay, guys, time for some rest." Akito said as he took out his Pokeball.

"Okay." Larvitar yawned before seeing that Ponyta was trying to join them.

The kids then returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs so they could get some sleep themselves.

"Time for sleep." Estelle yawned.

Duchess gathered her kittens together while Tom helped Maisy with Oliver and Snow White.

"Happy dreams, my loves." Duchess cooed to her kittens as they started to fall asleep.

"Night." Snow White yawned.

Oliver yawned as he seemed to cuddle up against Snow White in their sleep. Duchess smiled, she then decided to see Thomas as he was up on the rooftops. And where Tom and Maisy began to watch how this would go.

"I worry about my sister." Maisy said.

"You should, she's your sister," Tom understood. "I haven't spoken to my sister in years."

"Really?" Maisy asked.

Tom slowly nodded.

"Hm... Well, if you'll excuse me." Maisy replied.

"Go ahead." Tom allowed her to have her space.

* * *

The kittens seemed to be awake as they went to see what was going on.

"I'll bet they're on that magic carpet right now." Thomas said as Duchess joined him on the roof.

"They could hardly keep their eyes open," Duchess smiled. "Ah, such an exciting day."

'I just know that they are in love.' Maisy thought to herself.

The kittens seemed to sneak over so they could watch with their Aunt Maisy. The puppies soon joined them. Thomas told Duchess that he actually liked the kittens, especially Oliver since he was his son after all. Oliver was happy to hear this.

"You know, they need-Well, you know, a sort-Well, a sort of a-well, a father around." Thomas said to Duchess slightly nervously.

"Oh, Thomas, Thomas, that would be wonderful," Duchess replied. "Oh, darling, i-if only I could."

"Uh-oh, I don't like how she said it like that." Oliver whispered.

"But why can't you?" Thomas asked.

"Because of Madame," Duchess frowned. "I-I could never leave her."

 _'I was afraid of that.'_ Dot thought to herself.

Scruffy whimpered slightly himself as he had high hopes for Thomas and Duchess. Oliver had high hopes for them too.

"Well, we almost had a father," Berlioz frowned before looking to Oliver since Thomas was his biological father. "Another brother too."

"Yeah, let's go back to bed." Toulouse replied.

"Yeah." Scruffy frowned.

"I almost had a mother..." Oliver whispered with tears in his eyes.

The kittens and puppies soon went back to bed.

"Good night, Duchess." Thomas told the prim and proper white cat.

"Good night, Thomas." Duchess replied to the alley orange cat.

 _'She might miss Madame, but she's also going to miss Thomas.'_ Maisy thought to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, the sun was almost coming up...

"Wake up, guys," Tom told the others. "Thomas found a way to get you guys home in a snap."

"Great." Oliver frowned.

"Thank you, Mr. Tom." Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse told the gray tomcat.

"Oh, Weenie, I do wish we could help them, this is rawther sad." Eloise pouted.

"It really is." Weenie frowned in agreement.

"Come along then, Skipperdee will be glad to see us." Eloise then put her dog's leash around his collar and walked with him.

"Yeah." Weenie nodded.

"Come on, Weenie, it's time to go back home to Nanny and Mother." Eloise nodded back.

* * *

They all soon made their way back to Madame BonFamile.

"Hey! Mee-oww! What a classy neighborhood," Thomas commented. "Dig these fancy wigwams."

"Wigwams?" Maisy asked confused.

"Are you sure we're on the right street?" Thomas asked Duchess.

"Yes. Yes!" Duchess replied. "Let's hurry, we're almost home."

"Yeah." Dot nodded back.

* * *

Roquefort took a look and noticed that the cat family was coming back and thankfully for him, they were all alive and not at all hurt. And where he saw the puppies and other kittens and cat and kids were also still alive.

"Should you guys take out your Pokemon now?" Jenny asked.

"Might as well." Vincent said as he took out Vulpix's Pokeball.

"Yeah." Akito, Estelle, and Felicity agreed as they brought out their Pokemon Pokeballs.

They then threw their Pokeballs to take out their Pokemon.

"Are we home yet?" Teddy asked.

"See for yourself." Estelle pointed to the mansion with a smile.

"Finally." Teddy smiled.

"We're almost there, Teddy." Estelle hugged her Teddiursa.

"Hooray, we're home!" Berlioz cheered.

"Wait for me, wait for me!" Marie rushed over. "Me first! Me first!"

"Age before beauty!" Snow White added.

"Wait for us!" Larvitar called out.

"I'm gonna beat you guys!" Oliver laughed as he teased Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse by running ahead like a brother would.

"We better keep up with them." Maisy said.

The kittens came up to the entrance first as they were followed behind the puppies.

"What's wrong?" Weenie asked.

"It's locked." Berlioz pouted.

"Allow me to get the door." Scruffy said.

The kittens stepped aside. Scruffy then stood up on his hind legs and took quick stretches and he came up to the door to handle the lock for them. The puppy soon used his strength to pushed cat door open for them. The kittens smiled to him. Little did the know, that this was only a trap.

"Don't come in! Go away!" Roquefort told the kittens nervously.

"Did someone just say go away?" Scruffy asked confused.

"Look, there's Roquefort!" Oliver pointed.

"Hi, Roquefort!" the kittens greeted their best mouse friend.

"Hey there, Roquefort." The Pokemon also greeted.

"He's sure glad to see you guys, I wonder where Skipperdee is?" Weenie smiled.

"I don't know." Scruffy said.

"I don't know what to say. I only wish that I-" Duchess said to Thomas as this looked like goodbye.

"Maybe a short, sweet goodbye would be easiest." Thomas suggested.

"I'll never forget you, Thomas O'Malley," Duchess said as she joined her sister and children. "Bye."

"So long, baby." Thomas smiled as he then went to take his leave.

"I wonder why the cat door was locked?" Dot said as her brother had successfully got the cat door open with his strength.

"Good question." Scruffy agreed.

"Duchess, wherever have you been?" Edgar faked a smile as the cat family, puppies, and Pokemon came inside just as the kids were following behind.

Akito could see Edgar was faking his smile and where he was going to warn the others.

"Look out for the-" Roquefort tried to warn before suddenly... "The sack."

Thomas kept going away, he hadn't seen that, so he decided to move on back to his life in Paris after leaving New York City.

"Hey, you bully!" Eloise glared with Akito. "That wasn't nice! You're going to be in big trouble! My mother knows everybody important!"

"Yeah, let our pets and Pokemon go!" Jenny even glared at Edgar.

"Oh, I don't think I will, you silly children." Edgar glared with an evil smirk.

"Oh, yes, you will!" Akito jumped onto his back.

"Get off me, you brat!" Edgar glared.

"NO!" Akito glared back. "Give up! You can't beat Akito Fudo and his family!"

Felicity even hissed out of vengeance. "You let my Mismagius go, you mean man!"

"Yeah, or else!" Vincent glared back.

"Such tough children you claim to be." Edgar replied.

" **CLAIM?!** " Akito snapped, he then grabbed onto Edgar's neck. "One false move and I could knock you out for life."

"Oh, but if you do that, then the Madame would be shocked to see what you were doing." Edgar smirked.

Oliver had made a hole for the cat family to all from the inside and where he was the first to get out without Edgar noticing.

Akito's eyes widened, he then frowned as he slowly slid down in defeat. "He's right..." he said to the others.

"Kito!" the others cried out as Akito gave up.

"Guys, Madame Bonfamile doesn't know us that well," Akito replied. "I don't want us to get in trouble with her since we're guests in her home." He soon saw Oliver out of the bag and where he decided to distract Edgar long enough for the rest of the pets and the Pokemon to escape.

"Guys, we're just no match, he's too smart for us." he then said to the others.

"Akito, are you saying you don't have a plan?" Vincent gaped at his younger brother.

"I'm saying this man is too smart for us so there is no need for _'escape'_." Akito said through his teeth.

"You can't give up, you're Akito Fudo." Eloise replied.

"I'm sorry, guys, but there's no chance we can _'get away freely_ '." Akito continued, hoping they would get the gist.

They soon started to not believe this, but then they saw what was going on with the bag and decided to go along.

"Get it now?" Akito said through his teeth with a wink.

"Uh-huh!" the others quietly agreed now that they understood fully what was going on.

"Oliver, go and get your father." Duchess whispered.

"Yes, ma'am." Oliver whispered back with a nod as he then went off. And where he then escaped quietly and swiftly so Edgar wouldn't hear. He had really learned a lot from being a cat and being in Dodger's gang before Jenny adopted him as her pet.

* * *

Thomas was almost out of the home grounds until Oliver ran in front of him and stopped. "Hey, kiddo."

"Dad, you have to go back, Ms. Duchess and the others are in grave danger!" Oliver told his father.

"What?!" Thomas ask out of shock.

"Edgar's no good, I can feel it like Weenie, Scruffy, and Dot." Oliver nodded firmly.

"You are indeed one of Dodger's gang, you got doggone instincts in your feline blood," Thomas narrowed his eyes. "How did you escape though?"

"I know this sounds crazy, but it was like magic," Oliver replied. "Edgar wants to get rid of all of us so he can have Madame Bonfamile's fortune."

"Well, we aren't going to let him get his way." Thomas said.

"No, we're not." Another male voice said.

Oliver looked behind himself to see a grey cat it was Ace, the leader of the Pound Furries, along with Scat Cat and his crew. "Wow, it's Ace!" he then cheered. "I've heard so much about you."

"Hey, kiddo." Ace smiled down to the orange kitten and gave him a low-paw.

"Scat Cat, nice to see you help too." Thomas smiled to one of his oldest friends.

"Well, once Ace came and informed me that a member of his crew was in trouble; I just knew that he'd need some help." Scat Cat smiled.

Roquefort rushed over and then stopped.

"It's okay, Roquefort, I got us some help." Oliver smiled to the mouse.

"Thank goodness." Roquefort sighed out of relief.

"Don't eat him." Oliver warned the other cats since Roquefort was a mouse.

"We won't, right guys?" Ace asked the alley cats.

Scat Cat and his gang looked tempted, but they backed off once they saw Oliver meant business, even for a kitten.

"We have to hurry though Akito and the others are distracting Edgar." Oliver said.

"You got it, kid." Ace nodded.

Oliver nodded back. "This way!" he then gestured back to the mansion.

All of the cats soon ran towards the mansion. Oliver led the way which made Thomas very proud.


	15. Chapter 15

Madame Bonfamile was sure she heard the kids and the others come back, but since she didn't see them, she thought maybe she was just imagining things.

"Uh, Madame Bonfamile; would you mind if we all go out for a bit to get some fresh air?" Darla suggested, having a feeling that it wasn't the old woman's imagination.

"Yes, yes, yes, fresh air always does me good." Nanny agreed.

"I don't know..." Madame Bonfamile sighed.

"Please Madame Bonfamile." Mo begged.

Madame Bonfamile sighed. "First, some water."

"Here you go." Atticus handed her a glass of water from nowhere to hurry her up as he had a feeling that the kids and the others were very near.

"Thank you." Madame Bonfamile said before accepting the water and drinking it.

Atticus smiled to her. "Come on then."

Madame Bonfamile then stood up and walked out with them. Gregory was encouraging his wife to do the same so she wouldn't worry herself sick over their only child. They soon heard a commotion go on and went to see what it was.

"It's okay, Nat." Gregory coaxed to his wife as he helped her out.

* * *

They soon saw Edgar fighting off all the cats and kittens and puppies and Pokemon and kids. Snow White hissed as she was the most angry with Edgar.

"What a girl." Oliver whispered.

"I should have drowned you stupid animals on that night when I catnapped you all!" Edgar glared at the pets and pokemon. "Then when Madame Bonfamile would die; I would get everything, the money, the mansion, everything!"

"What?!" Madame Bonfamile glared.

This caused everyone to stop in their tracks as if they were hit on pause.

"That sounds vaguely familiar somehow..." Darla whispered to herself.

"Edgar...?" Madame Bonfamile asked, both hurt and angry that her faithful butler could say such a thing.

"Um, Madame, I, uh, I can explain." Edgar smiled nervously.

"You're under arrest." Atticus said as he took out his detective badge.

"You can arrest people?" Cherry looked at him in slight deadpan.

"Well, he is a detective." Gregory said.

"I'll take it from here, ma'am." Atticus told Madame Bonfamile.

"Oh, yes, please do take him away." Madame Bonfamile agreed.

Atticus did so and where Edgar was soon placed under arrest. Edgar grumbled to himself as he was put under arrest.

"I guess I'll need a new inheritance after the cats pass," Madame Bonfamile replied, then looked to Natalie and Gregory. "Would you two be interested?"

"We'd be honored." Natalie smiled.

"That's very generous of you." Gregory added, feeling touched that she would trust them with her estate.

* * *

Oliver soon began to push Thomas over to Madame Bonfamile with a little help from the kittens and the alley cats. Thomas blinked and then looked down curiously. Oliver purred to Madame Bonfamile as she showed her Thomas.

"Madame Bonfamile? Thomas here doesn't have a home and where him and Duchess have really hit it off, if you know what I mean." Jenny smiled.

"Thomas? Oh, what a nice name for a nice seeming street cat." Madame Bonfamile replied.

Thomas smiled as he was going to be a new member of the family which meant that Duchess had a new mate and the kittens were going to have a father again.

"He'll need to be groomed of course though." Madame Bonfamile then smiled as she pet Thomas since the cats loved him.

"Yes, ma'am." Jenny nodded back.

Madame Bonfamile then hugged Jenny. Jenny smiled as she hugged her back. Natalie and Gregory smiled at that as Madame Bonfamile treated Jenny like the granddaughter she never had. Edgar felt defeated as he was taken away and he very much deserved this.

* * *

After some grooming and bathing, Thomas was now officially a part of Duchess's family and was her new mate.

"This calls for a new family portrait." Vincent smiled as he took out his paintbrush.

"I agree." Madame Bonfamile smiled.

"Please, allow me." Vincent said as he decided to paint his own portrait of the family as his gift before they would take a professional photograph.

"I'm sure that they would appreciate it." Madame Bonfamile said.

Oliver was included in the portrait. Vincent smiled as he painted the family with his art skills and the magic from the paintbrush.

"I hope they don't make Oliver choose whether to stay here or with Jenny." Snow White hoped.

"You sure are an excellent artist, Vincent." Natalie smiled.

"All in a day's work." Vincent smiled back.

* * *

After a short while, the portrait was done.

"C'est maginifique!" Vincent kissed his fingertips.

The others came to see the portrait that he made for them.

"Ooh..." Everyone awed as they saw how alive the portrait looked.

Vincent smiled as he accepted their compliments and smiled to himself. He was an artist, this was like candy for his mental health.


	16. Chapter 16

Later on, they soon had a party.

"This beats any party at the Grand Ballroom any old day." Eloise giggled as she danced with Ditto.

"You said it." Ditto smiled.

Weenie appeared to be dancing like Snoopy which made the kids laugh. "What?" he then asked as he heard their laughter.

"Oh, nothing, please carry on." Darla giggled.

Weenie shrugged and then continued to dance.

"Remember that Spelling Bee?" Atticus smiled to Darla.

"Do I?" Darla smiled back.

"Who could forget?" Mo asked.

"I was so proud of you for being in the finals." Atticus smiled to Darla.

"Yes, the times with Charlie Brown and the gang sure were great." Darla agreed as those were simpler adventure times with a few exceptions.

"And what about the time he met the red-haired girl?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, yeah, Heather..." Darla smiled in remembrance before sighing. "I cried so much when Snoopy ran away from home to be with that blonde girl at first."

"Yeah, but then as if fate had been planning her family was now living in a hotel." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Darla sighed. "Ah, good times."

The kids smiled to their parents as they reminisced some old adventures together. And where luckily, the cat family let Oliver stay with Jenny.

* * *

"You mean I can stay with Jenny?" Oliver smiled.

"If that would make you happy, son, it would make me happy too." Thomas confirmed.

"Thanks, Dad." Oliver smiled as he nuzzled up to his father.

Maisy decided to get back together with Tom. Thomas smiled back and nuzzled with Oliver which made the kitten purr.

"Tom, I'm so sorry about earlier..." the white cat said to the gray tomcat.

"Why did you guys break-up again?" Darla asked as she held Skipperdee in her hands.

"Yeah, why?" Skipperdee asked.

"It's a very long story, I don't like to talk about it," Maisy replied after she made up with Tom. "All that matters is that we're together again."

"Yeah." Tom nodded.

The others looked curious, but they guessed they would just have to keep it to themselves. Darla barely remembered since she was a little girl at the time and had other things to worry about. The cat family then took a new picture together with Thomas and Oliver as the new members of their family, but of course, Oliver was going to go back to New York with Jenny once this was all over.

"You all ready?" Mo asked the cat family.

"Yep, that should do it," Duchess smiled. "Your children and their pets and Pokemon are very wonderful."

"We know." Atticus said.

The kids smiled, proud of themselves as much as their parents were proud of them.

The End


End file.
